The Rebirth
by kyriaomi
Summary: I am... Unknown. If you were a kid of the Big Three, and said father had not only one child, but twins, he would wish one didn't exist. So it was with me. I was left to die, thrown away by my father. Yet the moon goddess saved me from death. I am Michi...
1. Stuff Gets A Little Hairy

She came slowly out of the dark, as I knew she would, her slim body moving gracefully toward the middle of the field. Swiftly and silently, I lifted my weapon. I felt warm, anticipating the kill. I released the tension on my bow and the white doe crumpled to the ground. I let out a sigh, grateful she had suffered no pain.

"Beautiful kill, although I would prefer it if you didn't kill my chosen animal," murmured the young girl next to me, her copper hair flowing down her shoulders.

"You said the next thing that came into the meadow was my prey," I replied teasingly. The meadow was absolutely stunning, even in the moonlight. The perfect circle had wildflowers everywhere, all the way up to the trees. But the smell that the meadow had was starting to bug my nose.

"Lady, what is this smell?" I asked the girl as she jumped off the tree and ran to the fallen doe. She pulled out the arrow in its neck and leaned down to whisper in the doe's ear. Suddenly, the deer jumped up, cuddled with her goddess, and fled to the woods. The young girl gazed at me for a second before answering.

"First of all, I am your mother, not your mistress. What is it that you smell? Explain it," Artemis commanded.

I took in a deep breath- and winced. "The smell is sharp; burning is a better word. I would assume it smells wonderful, but it's like I inhaled bleach." I wrinkled my nose and adjusted my jacket, starting to feel a little too hot. "Does this mean there's a monster out here?"

As soon as the last word was out of my mouth, I suddenly experienced a deeper burning sensation deep inside of my body. I felt extremely hot, although it was probably 30 degrees on this winter night. I took off my outer coat, and threw it to the ground. Artemis just watched- then sighed.

"I thought it would never happen. The Fates couldn't have been crueler. Really. We've only been in Forks for a week." She sighed again. "The best I do is at lease ease the pain. Get down here."

I stared at her quizzically for a second, and then jumped off the tree.

"I will have to leave you for a while, so use this gift well," the goddess murmured to me as she touched my forehead. The burning sensation in my gut lurched in response to her touch. "Be well my child," she whispered and then faded into mist.

I struggled with the feeling deep in side me for a minute, but I just couldn't hold the feeling back any more; it overwhelmed me. The fire flowed down my limbs, and I heard my bones move and lengthen, but I felt no pain. My clothes ripped as I got too big for them, and fur covered me where it fell off. It wasn't until my ears started to move that I began to understand what I was- a werewolf. Panic consumed my mind as I finished morphing. Then I felt others.

_Who is this? I thought there wasn't anymore. Where is he?_ Question after question was being asked, confusing me and making the panic grow. Two voices rose above the rest though, making the others become silent. I whimpered.

_Leave him alone!_ The voices thought together. _Remember that this is a new one, and can hear both packs. Hearing about 20 people is probably scaring him to death! Keep silent and let us handle it._ With that the rest of the voices faded out.

The stronger of the two voices at least understood where I was, gratefully. _He's at Edward's meadow, Sam._

Finally I got fed up with the "he's". Letting all my fury out, I screamed with my mind, _WHY DO YOU ASSUME I"M A GUY?!_

I felt a storm of shock penetrate my mind, quickly followed by someone's hopefulness.

_This will be interesting, Jacob. How close are you?_ the weaker voice, Sam, thought. Suddenly, a huge russet wolf burst into the meadow from the right side. Just seeing another wolf frightened me. I cowered as low to the ground as I could, all previous anger forgotten.

_I'm here._ _She's really scared. It's OK. Everything's all right. _The russet wolf came forward slowly and gently rested his head on mine. _My name is Jacob, and I'm the Alpha on this side of the territory._ I shivered, which made Jacob lick down my neck fur. I was so small compared to him! The wolf choked out a rough bark. _Of course I'm bigger! You just changed._

_You heard that? _I asked. This was beginning to look bad. If they knew what I thought... I stopped myself from thinking those thoughts. Jacob cocked his head at me.

_I guess we'll know sooner or later,_ he thought. I gulped. This would really suck. If only they could get out of my mind! Jacob looked at me again, a weird look on his huge face. He whined, and I felt something press up against my mind. Frightened again, my mind slipped from my train of thought and I heard Jacob again.

_What happened? It's like you blocked us out, _he asked me gently.

_I._.. _I have no idea... _I managed to get out. I slowly became aware of my heightened senses. I could hear Jacob's deep breathing, followed by the even thump-thump of his heart. I even thought I could I could hear another wolf running toward us.

Jacob choked out another laugh. _Yeah that's Sam._..

I ignored him and continued to explore my senses. I could see much better than I did before, and I could smell the blood of the shadow-kissed doe. Then I noticed the sharp scent again. My nose wrinkled instinctively, and I sneezed.

_That is a vampire's scent. If you choose to remain with my pack, you'll be smelling this scent a lot. You'd get used to it real quick. _I fell into his mind and saw that he knew the scents. Bella. Edward. Nessie. But then he stumbled across a scent he didn't know. Sweet, like flowers.

_Moonlace and lavender._ I let him look at the flowers in my head. _They're a few of my favorites._

_Do you know-_ he began, but was interrupted by Sam entering the clearing. The pitch-black wolf seemed to glare at me for a second before his eyes flicked toward Jacob.

_Stop patronizing her. We are here to work. _He turned toward me again. _First off, who are you, and do you have any Indian blood in your veins?_

_Umm... I am Michelle... Jackson, I think. Those who know me call me Michi though. I think I have a little...Kilute... no..._

_Quileute, _Sam thought quietly.

_Yeah, that's it! I have a little Quileute blood! _I exclaimed.

_You don't know your last name?_ Jacob asked.

_Not really._ _I was cast out when I was young. My dad didn't want me and tossed me in a black river... _I felt pity coming from everyone who was listening. _No. It's fine really. The woman who I now call mother saved me really quickly. I have been living with her since then._

_So how do you know your maiden name? _Jake inquired, his large head coming to a rest on mine

…. _My mother knows him… _I liked how Jacob stayed near me, making me feel welcome, calm.

_How old are you? And what are you doing out here in the woods? _Sam commanded. He seemed to stand apart, wanting nothing to do with me.

_I'm 15, and my mother and I were just celebrating my birthday by camping. Not together now though. She just dropped me off in the woods to go hunting. I tend to wander a lot, so she's not going to expect me for about a week or two. At least I asked this time._

_You live near here? _Jacob questioned.

_Nah, we just go where the wind takes us._ _I guess I have to stay here now though, right?_ I laughed, but my fur was still on end. _So what are my options? Are they go with Sam, or go with Jacob?_

Jacob barked again. _This one is entertaining. No, there is a whole lot more than that. It all depends on your view of monsters. _There was a loose way that he said that term, as if he didn't really believe that the ones he was talking about were monsters.

_Which monsters? _I started to go through my mental checklist of the monsters I've seen- then stopped. My mind was transfixed on the image of a hellhound.

Jacob laughed again. _None of those are real, silly. Those are all Greek myths. No, I mean vampires. One's like this._ An image appeared in my head, a pale white person crouched in front of me, growling one of the worst sounds I've ever heard. Then I saw the eyes. Blood-red. The image withdrew from my head. _My pack lives near some good ones. We are there to help protect them from the other bloodsuckers that want to kill them. They only drink animal blood, instead of the original human prey. We only have 5 in our pack; Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, and Me. Our side is pretty quiet, and we don't really have a home. And Leah is pretty interested in meeting you. You're the only other female werewolf._

_Really? I'm even more special then I thought... _I replied sourly.

Jacob chuckled again. _Leah is pretty excited that she's not alone anymore. Why aren't you?_

_I'm already special enough._

_Anyway,_ Sam interrupted, _my pack is about 3 times bigger than Jacob's pack. If you chose to join us, I'll be in charge of you well-fare, meaning you'll probably send the nights you sleep and the food you eat at my place. Emily will be happy to provide you with a school education, if you want it. We abide by the rules that Jake has laid down about his coven, but if any vampire crosses our land, we hunt them down. So now you chose. Bigger pack with a home or a smaller pack that guards our enemies? _Sam asked, a somewhat smug tone in his voice, as if he knew I would choose his deal.

The loser thought that I was materialistic, that I wanted more, that I would know he was superior. Though I could tell he was older, he was not more loving. In fact, he was still across the meadow, staring at me, while Jacob remained by my side, sending comfort through our link, sending understanding of this new thing to me.

_HELL NO!!! I CHOOSE JACOB'S PACK, YOU, YOU TWO-FACED CROW!!! _I yelled, along with a few other nasty words that shouldn't come from my mouth at Sam. In fact, I didn't stop until Jacob managed to yell louder than my own thoughts, _HE CAN'T HEAR YOU ANY MORE MICHI!!!_

I stopped in mid-sentence. _He can't?_

Jacob cocked his head at me again._ What in the world are you speaking? After you said 'I choose Jacob's pack', you kind-of switched to another language..._

He was right. I've been trying to not think in Greek, but I was wired that way. I was made to be Greek. It's took me about 10 seconds to rearrange my mind and start again.

_An older language. A dead language. And Sam can't hear me because? _I asked while a snuck a glare at the huge black wolf. He bristled his fur in reply, clearly angry about my analysis and choice.

_You chose my pack over his._ _You can only hear my pack now. Say hi guys. I got to finish speaking to Sam. _As soon as he said that, the four consciousnesses that were the edge of my mind burst into focus. Excitement and pleasure filled my mind. I was one of them. For the first time in my life, others accepted me. No one spoke for a second- we just bathed in the excitement and joy as if it was sunshine. Leah was the first to speak.

_Hey._ _Welcome to the pack little sis, _she said gently. _You'll get along fine with us. I'm just surprised you didn't get a hit from Sam when you chose us. Every one else chose Sam before, but Jake understands me, so he figured he could guess where you were coming from. And you cussed him out in another language... _She sounded wistful, as if she would have done that herself, despite the consequences.

_Yeah. Sam's gotten better, but stuff like that pisses him off, _piped up another voice, someone about my age. _I'm Seth._

_Cool. So what do we do as a pack? _I asked no one in particular.

Leah's mind turned down a dark path, but Seth's voice brightened. _We help the Cullen's, the good family of –_

_MICHELLE! _Jacob bellowed, nearly making me fall. But then I felt it. The water molecules in the air were being pushed apart. My training kicked in. I rolled to the side, to avoid Sam's first blow, but I was too slow in this body. Pain blossomed on my right flank as Sam lashed out with his paws. Cursing in whatever language I could think of, I wished for my human body. I was not used to this form yet, did not know its limitations. Sam leaped into the air, hoping to land on my back, only to be thwarted by a jumble of russet fur. Jacob was about the same size of Sam, so the outcome of the fight seemed to be undetermined. Jacob, though much stronger than Sam, did not have the experience that the older wolf had. Once again I wished for my human form, just so I could help Jake. I ran through the possibilities in my head. Heat made this body, so cold... I thought of the time when I was thrown into Styx. The black water seemed to come to my call, dowsing my spine with its icy waters. My form shuddered, and then slowly shrank.

I was human again, in Artemis' silver protection wear- standard to keep all her huntress' from the prying eyes of men. I quickly summoned my bow and cocked 2 arrows. I shot and was rewarded with a yowl of pain. Sam backed off of Jacob, who lay on the ground for a second, then scrambled to his feet, panting heavily. I drew another arrow as Sam turned his furious gaze to me, his right shoulder twitching around the arrow shafts.

"Back off, or this arrow goes through your head," I threatened softly, knowing he could hear it. Sam snarled, showing his fangs, but backed off slowly. "You have 'till ten," I muttered. "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four-" Sam let out an aggravated howl, turned around and hauled tail out of the meadow. I let the string go slack and returned the arrow to the quiver. I could feel Jacob's eye's staring at me in shock, probably noticing my black hair with the white ends and my eyes, the dark green followed by a bright blue crescent that followed the patterns of the moon. Refusing to meet his eyes, I went to gather my stuff, stopping a few feet short of my bag.

"Aw, crap," I muttered, seeing the only pair of clothes I brought ripped apart on the ground. Sure, I could walk around in the protection outfit, but I don't think I'd really blend in with a bright silver breast band and underwear that had a long piece of fabric in the front and back, showing my legs. That wouldn't go over well.

Then I heard something I never heard before- a slight thump of paws on the ground. I held my breath until Jake came over to my right side. He gently pressed his nose on my shoulder. I hissed and cringed away in pain. I had completely forgotten the slash Sam dealt me. I looked over to see the damage. A line went from the top of my shoulder all the way to my waist, dropping thick blood to the ground below. But as I watched, the bleeding stopped and the wound started to close slowly, and then sped up. In ten seconds, I had a puckered scar, and even that was healing nicely.

"What is this?" I muttered, not really asking, but Jacob looked up at the sound of my voice. He just looked at me. I could guess what he was waiting for. I just shook my head.

"No. I won't change right now. I'm not even sure if I know how. "I also need all my stuff-" Jake's head flicked up as he heard a sound unknown to my own ears. He growled softly for a second, and then turned and half-pushed me to my stuff, as if urging me to pick it up fast. I grasped the only strap on my backpack, slinging it over in an instant.

"Who's coming?" I asked, reaching the corners of my mind for names I heard. "The Cullen's?" Jake nodded his big head once, dove under my feet and stood back up. I sat on his back, my mind swaying from the speed of his actions. Then he turned around to face the other end of the meadow, where several figures walked out of the dark trees.

If I had never seen the gods on the 600th floor of the Imperial State Building, I would say that these beings were the most graceful in the entire universe. The five pale figures stopped at the edge of the meadow, a disciplined excitement in all their eyes but one.


	2. Betrayed By Myself

Time seemed to slow down and then stop altogether. Jake had stopped breathing and the white creatures were stuck in mid-stride. The moon seemed to brighten around our frozen figures and a faint whisper swirled around me.

_Use this second gift well my child. Much is expected from you, my young half-blood._ A sweet scent bellowed around me and everyone seemed to move at once. Jake exhaled and took a step backward at the same time the vampires moved forward. A faint presence pressed up against my mind, trying to flush out my secrets. Instantly, I realized my second gift. Almost reflexively, I lashed out at the consciousness while also shrouding my mind with an impenetrable barrier. Just a quickly, the boy with the bronze colored hair winced for a second, and then looked up at me with a confused expression.

With a voice of a siren, the boy inquired, "Did you mean keep me out of your mind?"

Jake recoiled from the strange question and then stared intently stared at the boy. The boy turned intently toward Jake. My mouth settled into a grim line.

"Maybe, maybe not," I replied, a little annoyed that he was ignoring me. "And you would be? Other than the fact you're a freak'n bloodsucker, I mean."

All the vamps stood still, shocked for a second until the young looking vampire with blonde hair responded. "Excuse us. I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and over there is Edward with his wife Bella and their child, Renesme. Who are you?" He sounded like a true scientist, authentically interested in the question he asked. Overly nice too. I mean really. I'm being such a.... English failed to describe cruel I was acting. But having your life turned over in one night does that to you.

"Michelle Jackson. New werewolf," confusion crossed all their faces, so I finished quickly. "I don't want to tell my secrets yet."

The vampire named Bella spoke next. "Werewolf? You don't smell like one. The proof of that is on the ground." She pointed at a dark smear in the grass. Her lips curled up as she took a deep breath. "In fact, you smell too appealing."

The youngest looked thoughtful. Suddenly Edward spoke. "Really now? Thank you, Jake, for this information." He turned toward me again. "You've must-of had a hard life. Of course, you're holding a lot behind that barrier of yours, Michi."

I hissed at him. Clearly Jacob had shared my thoughts when I was a wolf to the vamp. Stupid. Reason ten on why not to trust mortals—they tend to share secrets with the wrong people. "What's the big deal anyway? Why do you want to know more about me, you _empousa_?" I snarled at the vamp. I know technically I was wrong, but they had to be connected in someway. Suddenly, we all heard a large group of people come rushing at us. Jacob rushed over to the child Renesme and crouched protectively over her, and the other vamps closed in on her as well. But I knew better. I turned toward the sound, waiting for them to show themselves.

Cautiously, the Hunters of Artemis came into the clearing in a triangle formation with Thalia in the front. She seemed cautious, unsure. Her eyes flicked to me and the others, her bow in her arms, arrow cocked and ready to pull back, just like the girls behind her.

"Michi, we're leaving. The Lady said that there were too many…" Thalia chose her next word carefully, unsure if the people behind me would understand. Her eyes widened when she saw Jacob, but quickly regained her resolve. "Anyways, I'm ordering a retreat. Come on," she shrugged, quickly changing her words to Greek.

"I… I can't…." I used the same language, struggling to find the words. "I can't come with you." Thalia's eye narrowed.

"Gods. You're just like him! As if I had enough to deal with because you looked the same. But now the stubbornness?" Thalia's word bit me, even though I knew she was just taking out her anger over _him_, the other one, the one that my father wanted more. Not that Thalia cared that she hurt me while she ranted- I was out of her rule anyway, and that urked her all the same. Anger spilled from her eyes and I prepared to feel the worst of her anger.

"I am not connected to my father," I hissed.

"Lies. You use the gifts you gain from him," she spat back, her arm reaching behind her back. "You use the water in the air around you, seeing the unseen in a thirty foot radius!"

I clenched my teeth, knowing she was right. And she was gripping her right back knife, the charging knife, to prove it. The Hunters shifted uneasily among the trees, confused if Thalia was going to pick a fight with me- their mistress would be displeased if she did, but I have never really been a part of them. I was a secret from the other gods, therefore a loose cannon- Kronos could use me instead.

Behind me, Jacob growled, reminding me of my monster of an audience. I risked a glance back- the vamps looked from face to face wearily, clearly uncomfortable around "motals". I needed to wrap things up quicky- so damage to my pride it was.

"Point proven Thalia. Anything else you want to share?" I asked regretfully.

"Stubborn, unfeeling, uncaring of others," she started, releasing the sword and pointed her finger at me mencingly. "You fight because you would like to prove to me that you are soo better than me. As if! That, and you refuse the Last Gift. It will be all your fault when we fall, and you have no idea how much I wish Perc-"

She never finished. Before even I knew it, I was in front of her, a low menacing sound coming form the back of my throat, deep warmth filling my body. "Thalia, I can't come with you," I growled, lifting my hand to Thalia's growing eyes. Controlling the near-overwhelming feeling in my chest, I forced the heat into my hand, forcing the change.

I heard sounds of exclamations from everyone, even a deep breath from Jacob and his vampire coven- didn't he change like this too, my ADHD mind wondered? Only Thalia remained silent, her eyes only getting bigger as my hand grew longer, thickening as muscle and multi-colored fur formed a huge paw.

"_L__ykanthropos," _she whispered, struggling to get away from me. Then she turned and ran, the Hunters following in panic behind.

Loneliness, pain, and hurt consumed me, and I yelled aloud- I didn't even notice I changed until voices tried to calm my thoughts.

_NO! _ I screeched at them, blocking my mind as I turned around and ran, ignoring the cries of annoyance as I rushed past the vampires, seeking to find refuge- far away from here. I ran into darkness, my mind blank with shock.


	3. Did I Mention My Life Was Tragic?

(For those of you who don't know the line 'you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop', seriously, make my day, go to toonsurfer. and watch Danny Phantom, please? Preferably the one where Danny + family go to Vlad's house for the first time. Ok, ok, we can continue now)

Light accosted my closed eyes- strange. I thought Apollo rarely made it to Forks, so was he just tormenting Artemis while we hunted? Then reality crashed down.

I squeezed my eyes tighter. First my father hated me, my true mother doesn't know I exist, I'm hidden from everyone, and now I'm a monster and rejected from the only people I knew.

_Lykanthropos. _That's what she called me. She said I was a werewolf. I curled in closer on myself, whimpering. Another weird thing- I must be done adjusting to my wolf form now. It felt almost natural. A deep breath flew out my lungs. Well, might as well start the day- as sucky at it would be.

At first, I thought I ran all the way to a sandy beach. The sweet golden-brown color was comforting, but the relaxing smell of sea salt wasn't there. Then I noticed that the sand moved- not sand, fur. And my mind was unprotected.

Growling, I shot up and turned around to face my intruder. Or two actually. The sand colored wolf continued to sleep as if he didn't hear me, while the pale gray one lifted its head a little.

_Little sister, will you stop that,_ Leah complained. _It took us until four this morning to find you. Jeez, I may be the best tracker, but Michelle, you are one tough person to find. Now let me and my brother sleep._

_I wanted to be left alone! _I snarled at her.

Leah's head snapped up and a low hiss came out of her mouth as she thought, _I know that, stupid! But you are new to this and therefore vulnerable! Now let us sleep so we can teach you later! Jacob has made sure that you, me, and Seth have the day all to ourselves!_ And with that final exclamation, she promptly set her head on her paws.

Ugh. Yeah, suck-ish day it would be. But I kinda needed a new place to live now, so I decided to remain in the area. Since Leah and Seth looked like they would be out for awhile, I looked around the forest- surely there is something I could do. My eyes scanned the area until they alighted on a glint of silver next to Seth.

_No way. You guys brought my backpack?!_

_QUIET! _Leah shouted with her mind.

_Ok, ok I will. Thanks though! _I whispered back, noticing my erratic mood swings. But my bag held my life- it would make me happy any day. I padded quietly next to Seth to gingerly pick up my pack with my teeth while he slept. Once I got it, I turned and ran a few paces away, dropping it one the ground and calling on the River to return me to human form. Then I clawed at the zippers on the backpack.

Like all of Artemis' Hunters, I had a magical bag that could hold anything that I could put in it; but unlike the Hunt, I didn't put survival gear in it.

I reached into the first pocket and felt the warm touch of seawater in the bag. Though I deny it many times, I am still blood related to Poseidon. He may have given me his black hair and green eyes, but he felt no care for me, so I do the same to him. Yet water gives me calm and the sea breeze clears my troubles away. The blood line traits of the Water God never fade away.

But they can be covered. My arm fell into the second pocket, carefully stroking the array of Hunter weapons inside. Artemis, sworn to never have children, decided that she randomly wanted a child. Yes, she had her Hunters, but on some whim, rescued me from Styx, and poured her magic into me. Though Artemis has copper hair and brown eyes, her magic gave me ice blue arcs in my eyes and white tips in my hair, contrastingly different of my deep black hair and dark green eyes. So I was a child of two gods.

And I feared both of them.

Poseidon knew I never died, yet granted me his traits anyways. Artemis made me into to her daughter, not her Hunter, so something was clearly going on there.

Gods. Always planning something.

Ignoring my life problems, I snuck a glance at the two wolves. When I determined that they were sleeping heavily, I turned my attention to my bag once again. I needed to practice my battle skills, but there was no way I was going to explain it to the pack- not yet anyways. I decided to work on my water stances.

As Thalia pointed out the night before, I used water to my advantage everywhere I went- but she had no clue how much. Yes, she was right about me using the humidity in the air to "see" things come toward me, but little did she know that I used the moisture for so much more.

Focusing, I managed to get two small spheres to come out of my bag, one a dull gray in color, and the other a muted bronze. Smiling, I flattened the spheres and weaved the two ropes up my arms. Chills prickled my skin as the Stygian Iron-laced water flowed over my wrist, while the Celestial Bronze lit up my pale skin with its small glow. I was ready to begin.

Using a tree ten yards away as my target, I ran as fast as I could- and ran straight into the tree, seconds before I thought I would. A moan escaped my lips as I rubbed the sore spot on me head. Stupid werewolf speed. Only years of practice kept the water around my arms as I pulled myself off of the ground- otherwise all the precious time spent grinding down the metals to put into the water would have been wasted, soaking onto the dry ground on which I stood.

So it seemed as if I wouldn't be practicing with water today. Practicing with me new skills seemed more critical to my health at the moment. Sighing, I coaxed the water to flow back into the bag, certain I hadn't lost a drop. Then the learning began.

Movement distracted me from my training. Sore and covered with sweat, I looked over to the two wolves and saw that Seth woke up, and was flailing around to get from his back to his paws. I continued to laugh as I morphed.

_Very smooth Seth, _I heard Leah chuckle as she tenderly stood up.

_Hey, I just woke up, thinking we were home. Give me some credit, _he mumbled.

Leah snorted. _Right, I forgot. You're nest. The little hallow in the ground in the forest surround the Cullen house._

_Hey, it's warm!_ Seth argued.

_Whatever. So Michi, you truly do phase differently, don't you? _Leah asked, smoothly changing topics.

_Phase? What do you mean 'phase'?_ _Do you mean morphing? Like when I go from human to wolf form?_ Silent acknowledgement came from her mind. _I'm different?_ I wondered aloud.

_Yeah,_ Seth piped up,_ phasing is like this,_ and he threw me a memory. There was this young man, clearly Indian with his dark hair and tanned skin, just running. Then, in the middle of a stride, he just, well, changed. One second there was a man, the next a wolf- no elongating of the spine, no crunch as bones compacted in on themselves- so I was different.

_Ouch, not even one day, and I'm completely outcasted,_ I muttered.

_Aw, don't worry! I bet you are way better at something then what we can do, _Seth said, trying to be encouraging.

_Yeah, give me my human form and I'd skin you in a second, _I said, completely serious. _Anyway, what are we supposed to do with this whole day? I mean, I'm a wolf. Get it, got it, good, right? Seriously, all I need to do is just practice in this form for a while, because most of the stuff I've done already is pure instinct, and plus the fact that we can share memories cuts down on a whole lot of time as well._

_Well…… _ Seth started.

_You've stopped aging,_ Leah said quietly.

Though I knew she avoided the question, the simple fact stopped me in my tracks.

_I'm…. Immortal?_

_No, not quite immortal. We as werewolves are around as long as the vampires are, thriving in our emotion to destroy them. But until you can control that emotion permanently… _Seth's voiced faded, full of relief by the distraction.

_So I'm frozen, in this state, in this age?_ I asked, full of shock- and relief.

_Frozen, yes, age, no. Typically, the average werewolf looks like he- or she- is in their twenties- the peak of their physical prime. But some, they still look like little brothers to me, _Leah thought jokingly.

_Hey, just because I'm shorter…_ Seth mumbled.

I hesitated. _I've never seen any of you in human form…._

_That's because we don't want to ruin your innocent eyes yet, _Leah chuckled.

_Right,_ I muttered, rolling my eyes, _but you didn't answer my question; what are we doing today?_

Both of their minds went completely serious, unwilling to share.

_Jake wants us to figure you out, _Leah said reluctantly. _I mean we got the brief bio last night, but you are so…_

_Unknown, _Seth finished. _Last night when Sam attacked you, you seemed…. Ready. Well, at least in your human form anyways. I mean seriously, where in the world did you get that bow?_

Ignoring Seth's question, I turned to Leah. _So, you want to know me more? That's it?_

Leah sighed, and thought, _well, yeah…._

_You better be ready for a long wait before you know all about me, _I hesitated before continuing. _You can, on the other hand learn more about my family._

_To put it simply, my family is screwed up. I have many aunts and uncles, tons of cousins, and grandparents who are just crazed up fruit loops. My family goes back centuries. I was actually adopted by my real dad's niece, so I've met the guy who's tried to kill me before, but for my family, it's not that uncommon. Oh, and besides trying to kill people in the family, most of the older folks in the family are all into affairs and stuff, so lets just say I've had a twisted life, ok? _I murmured, unsure of how much I could share. _Trust me, I will let you all know about me, just not yet, ok?_

(Okie Dokie, my readers! Thank for reading! I know this is very abrupt ending, but realize, this story is already written, and I have to find a good place to stop, so…. )


	4. Life As A Dog

(Well, sorry for the long wait. It's school- what can I say? Darned High School and Scholastic Open Winter Guard… It consumes my life… Now on to more important matters, if you have been reading closely, you will have noticed that it is winter, spring, and summer all at once in this story. The Conclusion- it's fall, November to be exact….)

Seth was the first to speak. Or try to at least.

_What… Well…. You…_

_ Sucks, _Leah said, _and even that is a serious understatement. I mean, I thought my life was horrid, but yours just seems… Worse._

Seth was still beyond words, but his large brown eyes, combined with his tangled emotions, told me all I needed to know.

_Thanks. It just helps to know that I have people who care now, _I told him. Then my eyes flicked to the dimming sky. The day had gone by faster than I imagined.

_Oh!_ Seth exclaimed. _We forgot to tell you about-_

Abruptly, a mind merged with ours. _Come,_ Jacob commanded, and left just as soon as he came.

Leah's nose touched my flank. _Let's run, little sister. See how fast you are…_

_ But… Why? And, Seth, the thing you forgot-_

_ We'll explain later; we are needed now, _Leah interjected, nipping at my tail. _Run, Michi, run!_

_Where?! _I cried, trying desperately to avoid trees. Not even a second later, a light gray blur went past me.

_Too slow! _Leah laughed.

_Oh yeah! That's what you think! _I replied, eager for the challenge. I increased my speed, using my sensing powers to find the damp wood in front of me, and easily caught up to Leah, leaving poor Seth farther and farther behind. _Males,_ I snored. _Good for strength, not speed._

Leah barked out a laugh. _So true, so true!_

_I'm still here you know, _Seth complained.

The exhilaration of running made me too overjoyed to speak. His small self-pity went away as he absorbed my expanding mood- even Leah seemed to perk up as well. So it seemed our emotions were bonded as well. I would never feel pain again.

That thought boosted my speed, putting me in front of Leah, running toward- the Cullen's House!?

_Whoa, now, _I said, slowing down, _why are we going there? I'm not on particularly good terms with them right now… _But I continued running in the same direction until Leah overtook me, thankfully following in the shadow of the bigger she-wolf.

_You only snapped at them because you were scared last night- You had no idea what was going on, _Seth encouraged. _Besides as a part of this pack, we participate in various activities with the Cullen's._

_Which means I need to properly meet the vamps, huh? _I replied sourly.

_Yes. Here we are Michi. See ya soon Seth, _Leah answered.

_What do you mean by- _I began to ask as Leah's mind connection suddenly disappeared. I immediately blocked Seth from my mind- no matter if he were Leah's brother, being a part of the Hunt gave me great modesty for both me and other women.

This was my first good look at my new family. Like the memory of phasing, Leah's skin was unnaturally tan in this sunless place, no doubt because of her Indian blood. She kept her dark hair cropped close, but in the cute-girl kind of way. I caught a flash of her eyes as she turned around to face me- the same shade of black as her hair. She placed her small hand on my nose.

"Come on Michi, let's get into some decent clothes."

I rolled my eyes at her while I changed, feeling insignificant to Leah's natural beauty. Leah turned away before I finished changing, kicking the ground before finding and unearthing a plastic bag from the confines of a young sapling.

"What's in there?" I inquired when she shoved her hand inside,

"Leftovers. Here," she replied as she tossed me two dark objects. Clothes, I realized, smelling faintly of bleach.

"They provide simple things for us- clothes, food, showers- but I haven't been to their house in ages," Leah explained as I pulled my new black cami over my head, "But they still keep stuff here, just in case." Then her black eyes seemed to look at me for the first time.

"Hey, what happened to that silver stuff you were wearing last night?"

I faltered for a second, teetering on one foot as I put on the charcoal shorts. There was no use lying, I decided.

"Magic," I whispered.

A broad smile crossed her face, and a mocking tone entered Leah's voice. "'Magic', she says. Just like the last cookie in the cookie jar always disappears 'magically'. Whatever, I'll find out. I always do. Well then, you ready?"

After a brief hesitation, I nodded. "Great, let's go," and Leah began to lead us out of the overcrowded forest.

I prepared my metal barriers as soon as the woods in front of me lighted. There was no way in Hades that what's-his-name was going to get into my mind; it was too darned unnatural for him to steal my thoughts. It wasn't until right before the trees ended that I felt his presence over my mind.

Unlike the rope-bonds I felt when I was connected with the pack, the vamp's presence felt like a thundercloud above the shields of my mind- eager, boiling, waiting for just the right chance to strike at my thoughts. Just wait, bloodsucker, just wait.

Upon entering the clearing, there was a beautiful white house in front of Leah and me- with a boy sitting on the lowest step with a silver pack over his shoulder.

"You forgot your bag- again," Seth teased as I ran to him. He barely managed to keep from laughing as I tackle-hugged him. "It's terrifying, you know, to have such a manly man, like me, to carry that around for you," Seth continued.

Laughing at his comments, I hugged him fiercely. "Thank you, thank you! That thing is my life- Thank you soooo much!" I exclaimed- and winced as the vamp took a stab at my mind.

Staring at the broad white door, I peeled off a layer of my shield, sending one thought through. _You better stop or, so help me, I will send you to Hades!_

Musical laughed filled the house- Fun, I could hear though walls now.

"What did you think," Seth teased, "to get Edward to laugh like that?"

"I told him I would kill him," I promptly replied as Seth stood up and opened the front door, revealing a bright interior. My nose wrinkled against the smell. He held out his hand, waiting. I stared at it. "Are you kidding me?"

"Oh, come on," Seth said as he grasped my hand and started to drag me into the house.

Trying desperately to get a grip on the door frame, I attempted to stall, yelling, "But what about Leah?!?"


	5. Birthday Deathwish

I heard Leah chuckle from the steps, as Seth replied. "She never comes in. But you are a newbie. You don't have a choice in the matter. I am forcing you to… Come…. In!" with that last exclamation, Seth had pried my hands from the door frame and all but carried me into the house. And through it. In fact he didn't release me until we were in the middle of a party.

Thirteen pairs of eyes looked down at me, sprawled ungraciously on the floor. Grinning maliciously as he helped me up, Seth turned to the tallest in the bunch. "I brought her, just as you asked Jacob."

Suppressing a laugh, Jake replied, "So you did, do you did. So, Michi, say Happy Birthday."

"To who?" I asked, looking around.

"To me," answered the youngest, her chocolate brown flashing. "I turn 3 today." Smiling at my blank expression, she tousled her bronze curls. "Thank you for coming Michi."

"Thr…. Three?" I sputtered, staying as close to Seth as I dared, my eyes frantically looking around the large living room. I guess in another time I would have liked the bright interior of this house, wondered about the memories about all the odd pieces of furniture, would have the childish instinct to play some notes on the piano. But surrounded by so many new people, I shadowed Seth, desperately wanting to not be seen. But Seth had other plans. Drawing me out from behind him, Seth turned to the child who looked at least my age and asked, "Would you mind? Just to get her more comfortable."

"Go ahead. Let's sit down so afterward I can open my presents! Come on," she exclaimed as she tugged on Jacob's hand, who followed with a sheepish smile on his face. The vamp who I met last night, Bella I think, frowned at them before making her way to the sofa, her long dark hair flowing behind her.

As soon as everyone was settled, Seth swung me around, to start at the beginning. "Ok, you ready for this? Here at the end we have Embry and Quil, the last two of the pack you haven't met yet," started Seth as the two dark skinned werewolves smiled at me. Their scents were comforting in the intense smell that filled the house. Noticing my meekness, Embry winked at me before Seth moved on.

"Next to those losers," Seth stuck out his tongue at the resounding insults and continued, "We have Alice and Jasper, two of the coolest people I've ever known. For their special abilities I mean." Alice responded with a large smile and a quick wave, her short black hair shaking with the excitement she withheld. Jasper just kind of looked at me, the blonde hair in his eyes giving the impression of boredom.

"Special abilities?" I inquired, not even trying to keep my voice down, "Like how _he_ can read minds?"

"Yeah. Don't worry though, you'll learn all of them later," interrupted the bronzed hair boy in his sirens' voice.

"You are definitely not one of my favorites," I hissed, while Seth pulled on my hands, both soothing and restraining. Almost instantly, a cool calm fell over my body, easing the anger out of me, and, in a moment that is rare for me, felt remorse. "…Sorry," I murmured.

"Thanks Jasper," Seth winked at the bored vamp, and then turned back to me. "Jasper can control emotions and Alice can see the future," he replied to my questioning face, suddenly holding his hand to my mouth. "No more questions! We need to celebrate Renesme's birthday soon!

"Now the last two you haven't met yet are Rosalie and Emmett," Seth gestured toward an extremely beautiful vampire, only a figure Aphrodite would grant, and a buffed out vamp. Rosalie sneered down at me, her eyes with a look of distain in them, while the other, Emmett, gave me a goofy smile and waved to me.

"The rest you should remember, right? Edward and Bella, then Carlisle and Esme. They don't hate you as much as you think," Seth teased me, tousling my hair with one of his huge hands. "They understand."

"Well," Renesme drawled, causing Seth to drag me to the only open seat available (the floor if you wanted to know), "Now that Michelle knows everyone, I can start opening my presents!"

Chuckling, Carlisle placed a small silver box in front of the anxious girl. "Happy Birthday Renesme. This is from Esme and me."

Faster than a chimera strike, Renesme pounced on the box and ripped of the top. A small gold charm rested on the navy velvet, an elegant deer in mid-stride. Renesme breathed out a beautiful sigh. "It's lovely. Just what I wanted. Thank you."

Though she moved on, I was hypnotized by the charm. The tiny deer seemed out of place as Renesme's other presents appeared- a shiny laptop, a new iTouch, even keys to a fancy car. Yet the symbol of Artemis held my attention. True, I had always been one for simplicity and elegance, but the charm needed something to compliment it.

"Hey, Renesme," I called out, causing all eyes to look at me. "I have a gift for you, but you and everyone else have to promise to stay in here, ok?" By the end of my proposition, she was already nodding her head. Getting a small packet out of the very front pocket of my backpack and hiding it with both of my hands, I stood up and pulled Seth up with me. "I'm dragging you into this since you dragged me into the house."

"Darn, I knew that would come back to hurt me," he smiled sarcastically as we entered the kitchen. "What do you need me for?"

"Lights. When I come back, I need all of the lights off. Gah, where are the glass bowls?" I muttered as I tried to find something shallow enough to be a pot.

"Here, will this do?" Seth asked as he reached up into the cabinet above me, pulling out a simple rounded translucent bowl.

"Perfect," I murmured. "Now, stay!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Seth saluted mockingly as I walk outside, rolling my eyes.

Staying close to the house, I ripped open the packet, revealing two mini-containers full of nectar and a dried, whithered seed. Pouring one container of nectar into the bowl, I filled half of the bowl full of topsoil. Whispering ancient magic to the seed, I placed it gently into the soil, and poured more nectar and dirt on top of it. Setting down the bowl in a shaft of moonlight, I waited. Slowly, beautifully, a tiny bud forced itself out of the earth, reflecting a brilliant white as it sucked in the moonbeams. As soon as the moonlace had developed to its fullest, I brought it close to me and inspected my work. Growing the flower since I first saw it bloom, I was happy with my magic touch. The white of the flower was shot through with silver, so delicate it looked like there was only shiny dust brushed on the petals.

"Seth," I called softly, knowing he could hear, "Turn off all of the lights." Cradling the flower to my chest, I slowly walked up the steps to the kitchen, watching the lights until they had all flickered out. When I was satisfied, I pushed through the kitchen and paused a second before I entered the living room. "Happy Birthday," I whispered as I came in, trying not to take away from the beauty I created for Renesme. Everyone was staring at the glowing flower, its pulsing light almost hypnotizing.

"Oh," Renesme breathed, silently walking up to me, taking hold of the moonlace with both hands. "It's….. Perfect. Thank you Michi." Turning her smiling face toward me, she tenderly put the flower on the table and put her arms around me. I stiffened, not liking the close contact until I heard the "Thank you, thank you," she murmured in my ear. Relaxing in the dim light, I hugged her back- until a searing pain crossed my neck.


	6. I Punch Like A Boy

**~Dear Readers, I am having a terrible writer's block right now that doesn't allow me to write ****anything in my 2 fanfics(the other isn't up yet) and my 5 stories. So, I do not know when I will post ****again, just know that I am trying. So enjoy this last little bit of Michi I got down before it was too late!~**

**(Yes, there is actual Greek in this one, but, as a disclaimer, I do not know Greek, I just learned from a dictionary, so… Have fun!)**

"Ti symbainei edo! Teras! Ipiate mou amia!₁" I screeched at her, shoving her away from me. I placed my shaking hand to my neck, only to feel the warm liquid cascade down my neck. Then, at once, everyone was moving.

All of the vamps surrounded Renesme, blocking her from my view, yet they all had hands over their noses, a longing look in their eyes. The werewolves, on the other hand, were around me.

"Michelle!" Jake bellowed, forcing to make himself heard above my continuous shrieking, "Michi, you are going to change! Calm down!" But I didn't want to pay attention to him- my focus was everywhere else. I was in battle mode, and I had hard enemies in my sights. Snarling, I felt my teeth lengthen, become sharp. My hands became curled claws, eager for blood…. Or undead flesh. Only one thing held me back- Seth's hands wrapped around my waist.

"Molaro! Kanochi kamno me blapto eseis!₂" I hissed at him, pushing at his arms. Seth only gripped tighter and brought his face to my ear.

"I won't let go until I know you will not try to hurt them." I glared as much as I could at him, severely damaging the effect of my stare as I tried to turn my head at an impossible angle. Seth stared defiantly back at me and raised his eyebrows. Like this, he wouldn't be much of a threat- just a few simple kicks and hits…

But this was Seth, he was a kind, loving person, one who cared for me. He was- a boy? Artemis would disown me for such trust in men. I felt the touch of shame as I realized I cared more about Seth than of some of the Hunters. But if men were unworthy of my Lady, than they were most certainly not accepted among her chosen. How dare I think about Seth! How dare he touch me!

Easy, too easy, it was to flip him over me and onto his back. The werewolves around me were so surprised at my fighting spirit that they didn't do anything for a second- long enough for me to throw my pack over my head and jump out the window. I had no desire to fight thirteen opponents. I felt the burning sensation of the scratches being healed as I sprinted around the side of the house, hoping to get far away from the disaster zone before I shifted completely into my wolf form. I just forgot one major factor- Leah.

I nearly ran into her thick grey fur before I heard Leah's growl. Swinging her large head around, Leah let loose a ferocious growl in my face.

**1. What are you doing! Monster! You drank my blood!**

**2. Let go! Don't make me hurt you!**


	7. Princess Of HalfBlood Hill

(Ok, so this is a little filler chapter in hopes that my block will be overcome. Have fun! ^_^)

Adrianne Westheaven was bored. Very bored. She had tried everything to relieve the boredom of the past two hours, but nothing had worked. She supposed on some level that this was her own fault, waiting for a break in the never ending line of cars during rush hour to turn down a slightly hidden dirt path.

_Click. Click._ Adrianne strummed her fingers in time with the annoying hazard lights of her SUV, trying to decide the next attack on her losing war with boredom. _Click. Click._ Frustrated, Adrianne muttered half formed curses to herself and again looked at the forest surrounding the road. And again was consumed by its beauty.

The autumn sky contrasted the thick colors of red and brown of the trees, the fading light showing the honey-like colors hidden in the nature. Adrianne wished she had brought her digital camera to dismantle the landscape, providing her with multiple sources to paint from. Oh, how she loved fall, the very essence of herself. Adrianne had always described herself as November, for her brown hair held many bright red and blonde strands, her fair skin showed of winter's wrath that was to come, and her brown-amber eyes gave a feeling of homecoming to all who saw her. _Click. Click._

Her soft, distant eyes filled with wrath as they turned their attention to the car once more. "By the Gods, if I am not able to turn into Camp soon, I swear, I am going to cut you apart, piece by piece G.I. Joe," Adrianne muttered to her inanimate car. _Click. Click._ Adrianne glared a little longer at the steering wheel before slumping against it in defeat. "Fine, you win…"

But not even a second later, her head popped up and scanned the freeway. "YES!" Adrianne yelled, a large smile plastered across her face. She knew, just knew, something was different when she put her head down- Adrianne didn't hear the cars flying passing her any more. And that translated into open road. Throwing her SUV into drive, Adrianne sped down the dirt road, her smile only growing bigger the farther she went into the forest. Finally, a towering gate appeared before Adrianne's speeding car, a man leaning against one side of it. Slowing to a stop, Adrianne rolled down her window to wave excitedly to the man. "Hey Argus! What's up?"

Blinking almost all of his eyes in confusion, a look of astonishment crossed Argus' face. "Whoa! Adrianne! You're still alive?" The bright blue eye on his tongue, which caused Argus to keep silent amongst the other campers, held no effect on Adrianne; being brought up in Camp since birth gave her a great friend in the Camp's guard/driver.

Laughing, Adrianne nodded her head. "Yep. In fact, I turned 24 last May- I never got a gift from you!" she teased. But then her face became serious. "Why didn't I get a present? I always get one from you… And Dad… Could it be that the time is near?"

A pained look came across Argus' face, his hundreds of eyes filling with concern. "Go park your car. Your dad wants to talk to you alone about it. If you hurry, you could go and get some dinner. Oh, and here," Argus paused, handing over a camp necklace with eighteen beads on it. "You are going to need this."

Adrianne wrapped her hands tenderly around her necklace, her mouth forming a small, sad smile. "Thanks for keeping this Argus. It means a lot." After tying the beads around her neck, Adrianne rolled up the window and moved to park next to the Camp van. As she started to unload her possessions, she looked up and asked, "Hey Argus, where am I sleeping? My cabin or the House?"

"The House, probably," came the reply. "Go to the second story and find an empty room. If Mr.D wants you in the cabin, then I'll move all your stuff myself."

"Not like there is a lot of it," Adrianne muttered, her backpack stuffed of clothes on her back and holding a duffel bag full of homey items. "See ya later Argus," she yelled back as she began her ascent into Camp, nearly running in order to see everyone at dinner. It was not long before she could see the House, still the obnoxious blue she hated, and not much longer till she opened the door to an empty room upstairs, pale yellow in color. Practically throwing her stuff down, she raced to the mess hall, her first exercise in a long time.

Right before she burst into the pavilion though, Adrianne came to a stop, straightening her wind blown clothing and combing her tangled hair with her fingers- she wanted to make a good impression of a returning half-blood. When she was finally satisfied, Adrianne strutted into the Hall, a mob of whispers following in her wake. Keeping her eyes at the god at the end of the pavilion, Adrianne watched him stare off in the distance with an annoyed glare, unknowing of her presence until she stood in front of him.

After a few long seconds of a stare contest, Mr.D's face broke into a large smile. "Why, well welcome back Adrianne! It's been, what, five years?"

Returning the smile, Adrianne replied, "Six, Dad, six." Many campers gasped at her common reference to the god, not suspecting the depth of her relationship to her father. "So what's been happening around here?"

Mr.D's bored face came back. "Oh, the usual. I'm stuck here when I should be somewhere else. That and the Prophecy will come about soon. Of course, we have had several close calls over the past two years. Did you know that all of the Big Three have had children? There are four of them now."

"That is a lie!" A camper shouted, standing up from his table. His black hair fell in his face, only adding to the furious gaze in his green eyes. One of the campers Adrianne remembered, Annabeth she believed was her name, went over to the camper and whispered in his ear. He seemed to relax a little, but still gazed defiantly at Mr.D. "Bianca di Angelo died last winter."

Mr.D looked back to his daughter. "This is the one I have to put up with, Peter Johnson-"

"Percy Jackson!" the boy exclaimed before sitting back down.

"- son of Poseidon. The others are scattered. One is with Artemis, another down in the Underworld, and lastly one in Washington. You can understand why I didn't send a gift this year," he finished. By the way that her father was staring at her, Adrianne knew Mr.D meant that there were four demi-gods _alive_ with the power to destroy the world, so why one would be keep a secret to the boy, Percy, here at Camp confused Adrianne. She did not miss a beat in talking to her father though.

"Oh, it's fine. I think I will survive." Adrianne turned around to face the campers and put on her scary smile. "As long as I get to mess with them." Several of the campers gulped, but the ones who knew her gave her big smiles, Annabeth included. They remembered how much Adrianne would pull someone's leg before she would reveal that it was a joke- and this was just the beginning of having the Princess of Half Blood Hill back.

"It's going to be a long winter, Campers," Adrianne announced as she started to leave the hall, stopping in front of Percy. Staring directly at him, she continued. "Make sure you are ready for every possibility." She left to be swallowed by the darkness that led to the House, Adrianne's face dropping out of its cocky façade, her mind lost in countless thoughts.

_Dear Percy, be prepared, for there are many troubles to come…_


	8. Alpha Females Rule All

~Dear readers, Adrianne was a huge success. By taking some time out from Michi, I could focus more on what I wanted from this Fanfiction- thus Adrianne might make a few more comebacks before this story is through. Thank You for putting up with my mindless chatter, for it is for all of you that I write for!~

The shear anger in Leah's growl caused me to fall backwards, landing awkwardly on my backpack. Leah then pinned me to the ground, her huge paw on my chest, restraining me as I burst into my beastly form.

_What the hell do you think you are doing! You nearly killed Seth! You almost killed my brother, you good for nothing mutt! _Leah screeched in my mind, pressing me farther into my angular pack.

Drawing back my lips, I snarled back at Leah, her anger fueling my own. Concentrating hard, I willed myself to speak English, so that she would hurt as much as she hurt me. _She bit me, dammit! That freak'n blood sucker bit me! And now you are saying I did wrong by getting out of the damn house! What the hell is wrong with you!_

_Why you little- _Leah started, her leg lifting and stomping down on my windpipe. _You need to learn a lesson-_

A pile of tan fur pounced on Leah, relinquishing her hold on my throat. Coughing, I rolled off of my back to look as Seth stood over his sister, his head low to her surprised one.

_We didn't warn her. Don't blame Michi for acting like she is now. We must remember that she is a new werewolf, not an older one like us- she is more impulsive, dependent on her emotions, _Seth said calmly, pausing a moment before letting Leah up, standing on only three paws. A sense of acute pain came from the mind-bond with him, phantomed in my own right foreleg.

Leah snorted. _You forgive her, and she broke your arm. _Leah turned to me, glaring, most of her anger, not forgotten, but in check. _Nessie bites all the time. She's not venomous like the other vampires, so she's the only one who can bite you without killing you. Strange though that she bit you, when she only used to bite Jacob,_ Leah spat.

Her anger might have been fading, but mine sure wasn't. I wanted a fight. I stood there, my fur bristling along my spine as I hissed at the pair of siblings. _I am NOT going to say sorry for what I did in there. I was threatened. Even by my normal standards, what I did was perfectly legitimate. Seth was just lucky that I was unarmed, or else I probably would have killed him- and not have lost a night of sleep on it! _I narrowed the connection to my mind so that they wouldn't see why I wasn't talking to Seth directly; why I couldn't kill him if I even tried, how he was more to me than he should have been. But these were only fleeting thoughts in my adrenaline-pumped state.

But as my comments were meant for, Leah jumped up to her brother's protection, like all good older sisters will do. She trotted up to my head, stared down at me and growled, letting the full force of her contained anger out. Try as I might, I could not keep the chills from running down my back. _Don't you dare try to pick a fight with me. You would not survive that fight,_ Leah hissed, the echoes of her anger bouncing around in my skull.

I flattened my ears and backed off, showing all capable signs of submitance of my physical body, but I did not alter the thoughts of my mind. My mind swirled in the colors of anger, hate, and betrayal, for both her and the vampires- they all seemed nice at first, but underneath it all, they were all still monsters. And that's when a human-like figure entered my sight bubble, moving the molecules in the air apart quicker than they could be replaced. Spinning around to face the new intrusion, a growing hiss escaped my lips as I saw the girl who was three, the girl who had bit me.

Her brown eyes widening a bit at my aggressive state, she wisely stood a little ways from me, not quite relaxed, and ready to run if need be. "Uh," she began, looking around, clearly uncomfortable by opposing stance. "You have really pretty fur Michi. A nice shady brown…" She trailed off as I raised a growl, challenging her to say what she need to before it was too late. The vampire tried again. "Um, I'm sor…" She coughed as if it were caught in her blood thirsty throat. "I'm sorry Michelle. I, uh well, I bit you because you smelled so human compared to the other wolves, and you were in such close proximity… I was unprepared. Your scent caught me off guard. You smell a lot sweeter than you should be. And, this will be a very odd compliment, but you taste really good too. But the point is, I apologize." Her eyes, which had been looking at the ground, raised up to meet mine, seeing if I accepted her regrets.

I stared at her for a moment before grunting and turning my back to her. I quickly walked into the forest, cutting off the cries of Seth willing me to return and talk decently to Renesme in my mind. I just needed to think, to get away from all that was going on. I was still angry, that much was true, but I also had enough sense most of the time to walk away from a problem, think about it, and fix it later. It was a necessary skill Artemis taught me when I was young, still under the oppression of my inherited short temper. "It's the downfall of all of Poseidon's blood kin," the Lady would always say to me when I had gotten into another fight amongst the Hunters.

My paws had carried me to a well worn trail in the woods, perfumed with the woody scents of my pack. I walked on it for a while until I found a somewhat comfortable place to lie down. Getting closer to the indents in the earth, I was comforted by Seth's smell; so I had found his so called hallow. I settled down in a smaller hallow next to Seth's, which was filled with pine needles to provide him with more comfort while he slept. Hardly more than a second after I became comfortable in my little hole, my mind was overcome with exhaustion from the day's events, and I slept.

But not as deeply as I had hoped.

Artemis appeared in my dreams, an anxious look on her young face. "Michelle, I have some important news for you so pay attention, my young wolf.

Because it is nearly time for the Prophecy to be fulfilled, I have to tell the other gods and goddesses about you. I have already contacted Demeter and Dionysus about you parentage, and since both are known to show sympathy to the demi-gods, they will most-likely join the vote to keep you alive. Maybe." Artemis brushed a long strand of her copper hair from her face before she continued to speak.

"I need you to get away from the werewolves by tomorrow night so that you can make an appearance before the gods on Olympus. Say some brief goodbyes, and get out of there. I left you there to get some answers about yourself, but you know how I feel about men." Her eyes glared down at me before I could even think about protesting to her. "Stay away from Seth. He's a kind asset, nothing more." Artemis' features returned to a more pleasant form as she moved on from the topic she hated the most.

"If we are able to get you to stay alive for the end of winter, I thought it would be best if we sent you to Camp Half-Blood for a little bit. Train for the up coming battle and what not." I started to protest about how _he_ was there, but Artemis held up a hand.

"Before you begin complaining about how your twin is there, I should tell you that this is an Iris recorded message." I nearly woke up in shock- who had ever heard of a recorded message? - but it made sense on how the conversation was so one sided. The Artemis image took a deep breath before ending her speech.

"So I guess that's about it for now my dear. I'll see you tomorrow." The dream-message abruptly ended, causing me to wake up flailing about in my tiny hallow. I had nearly crashed into a sleeping Seth before I realized that he was next to me, his huge form giving me needed warmth for the frigid November night. Not wanting to wake him, I curled into a tight ball, wishing for Morpheus to close my eyes before morning broke.

~*Does a Happy Dance* I am over my block! :-D~


	9. Back In The Beginning

_ Zeus looked down upon his claimed land, his face set in an unappealing scowl. Monsters ravaged the land, destroying anything that came in their path, living or dead. The mortals had long before quit their prayers, turning from the Gods in order to save their own skins. Zeus cast one more look at the world below before turning back to his assembled kin, his glittering, golden tunic flowing behind him._

_ "See what has become of the land? The monsters of Kronos still continue his work although he himself is gone. We ourselves are bound by oath to not interfere with them, but we must protect the mortals. They are the source of our power are they not? Now more than ever, we need to create something more powerful than our heroes, beings that can withstand these terrible creatures and destroy them. And be able to breed without our help."_

_ Several gods nodded their heads, but others still looked appalled by the idea. Athena, part of the latter group, spoke up, her wisdom coloring her words. "How can we be sure that anything that we create will not turn on the mortals themselves? And, as you have said before, if all gods and goddesses, major and minor, give traits to this creature, how can we keep it from challenging us? Surely by having all of us-"Athena gestured to the large crowd surrounding her on the top of Olympus, "-blessing this 'monster', it shall become as powerful as minor god."_

_ Zeus smiled at his daughter's insight. "I have considered those thoughts as well. My solution; we create two creatures, both originally mortal themselves. And my blessing goes to both of them." Zeus raised an arm and two unconscious mortals floated into the center of the throne room, frozen in the air by the strong magic Zeus had put on them. The female had long golden hair, almost reaching the center of her fair back. Her small frame had little muscle, and she hardly looked as if she could destroy anything. The male on the other hand was dark skinned and strong, as if he had been working all of his life._

_ "As you all know," Zeus continued, "you all have one gift to give, and it has to go to one or the other creature. Mine goes to both in order to protect us. My blessing is this- both creatures can destroy the other. One cannot become the other. They are two distinct different creatures; therefore they cannot mix blood with each other or our heroes. All three are pitted up against one another, but they destroy monsters before they destroy themselves." A bright flash of light came from Zeus and flew into the two mortals, who glowed for a second longer before the King of Olympus spoke again._

_ "Now it is your turn. Choose wisely the gift and whom it goes to."_

_ Artemis was the first to stand, her copper toned skin glinting as she made her way up to the two figures. "I believe one of these creatures should have an opposing form, one that makes it surprising to see one turn from man to beast." Artemis smiled slightly as she stood before the man, her arm slightly extended. "The man is a beast, therefore he should show his true nature. I bless this creature with the ability to change." A silver light poured from her hand and flowed to the man, causing him to glow for a moment before a large red wolf stood in his place, his teeth bared but still unknowing by the powerful magic that held him._

_ Apollo was the next to rise, his eyes raking the crowd, search for any opposition for his sister's gift. "A wonderful blessing my sister. Now I must protect the other from the creature's terrifying talent. I bless this girl with hard skin, the hardest substance in the world. Although this tough skin also holds a warning for the monsters. They will see her coming, and be frightened, for her skin will reflect the sun." As Apollo's gift shifted over, the girl started to shimmer, her skin reflecting the light of the gods._

_ And the gifts went on, all the major gods first. For the girl; Demeter's gift of speed, the ability of massive strength from Ares, Athena's never ending memory, and the love of the monsters' blood from Dionysus. The man-wolf gained distinctly different traits as well. From Hephaestus he gained strength (though not as powerful as the girl's), Hermes' speed (far better than the girl's), Aphrodite's ability to gain love at first sight, and the trait to sense when girl or others like her where near from Hera. _

_ Seeing as his brothers had not added to the creatures yet, Zeus proclaimed, "Poseidon, Hades, come. What are your gifts?"_

_ Gliding up the mortals together, Poseidon politely replied, "Both of us have given much thought to our gifts, and have decided to give them together as one. Hades?"_

_ Hades grinned, a sight that looked rather despicable upon the pale, skeletal face. "My gift is for the girl. So that she may live to kill many, her lifetime, and the lifetime of her offspring, is tied to my own. She will not die of old age; she will not age. The only way of death for her will be murder, decapitation, and flame." Dark power surged out of Hades, enveloping the girl in a black cloud. When it had cleared, the fair skin had become a sickly white, mimicking Hades' own gaunt skin. "Your turn, my sea brother."_

_ Poseidon cleared his throat before starting. "I, like Hades, am going to extend the other creature's life. I believe it important that we have warriors that will last longer than our own heroes in terms of lifetime. Like the great sea turtle that lives in my ocean, I give this man-beast a life that goes on longer than a natural human life. But unlike the turtle, he will not die of natural causes until he comes to terms with his beast, to tame his beast within. Until that point he will become frozen in an age that all mortals are in their prime, so that his senses will never dull, his strength shall not fail him, and he will not be slowed in time…"_

A blunt force hit my side, causing me to look up and snarl before I realized what was going on. Seth was above me, his face close to mine and his paw on my side. I was mink blank for a few second before I could come up with response.

_What the heck do you want? _

The tan colored wolf snorted, making my ears fall back against my head in confusion. _Two things. I want you to get up because you have been sleeping half of the morning, and I want to know how the heck you managed to keep your backpack on your back in wolf form._

I struggled to shake sleep off of me as I stood, looking like a dog as a natural shake shook me from head to tail. _I've slept half the morning? _I repeated dumbly.

_Yeah. Your dreams were all fuzzy and confusing, so I figured you wouldn't miss out on much if I woke you._

I froze my mind at the word dreams, remembering suddenly both Artemis' message and the creation of the vampire and the werewolf, but I brushed them off quickly for Seth didn't realize I had stopped listening.

Seth did a wolfy chuckle before he continued again. _The pack has decided to leave you alone today, but I decided, screw it, you need a friend._

_Well…Thank you. That is quite nice of you, _I replied, overtaken by his effort to comfort me. _Um, so, what are we going to do then?_

_ Something very fun, trust me, _Seth answered. _You ready?_

_ Sure?_

_ Then let's go! _Seth exclaimed as he ran farther into the forest. Surprised into shock, I stood in the hallows for a second before I chased after him through the woods. _Catch me if you can Michi! _Seth taunted.

_You can't escape me wolf-boy, _I growled jokingly. But I carefully analyzed my dreams as I ran, making sure Seth had no idea of my thoughts other than the joy of the hunt.


	10. A Date I'm Not Supposed To Have

**~Ever wonder what Michi looked like? Well, look no farther- Michi is now my profile picture! Freshly drawn (I take no credit for the pose, and a huge thanks to a great person on Deviant)! If this is not how you pictured her, oh well- Keep the picture in your head (like me and my Seth, and not the skinny, lanky kid in The Twilight Saga: Eclipse movie). And I hope you enjoy the new chapter! The new, very long chapter (Because this is the last you get for a long time. Because Band Camp is about to start. Oh Joy! :P). Oh! And find where the picture belongs in this chapter!~**

_This game of chase is almost over, boy. With my speed and your mindlink showing me the way, you are so screwed Seth!_

He just chuckled. _That's what you think. You have your heavy backpack on in wolf form, and I don't think it is too easy running with something messing up your natural rhythm. Oh, and for the whole mindlink problem… _he replied, just before he closed his own eyes.

I mentally frowned, upset by this new challenge- wasn't it enough that I had my dreams to think about? But nonetheless, I followed Seth's familiar scent until it came to an abrupt halt. _What the…?_ Seth seemed to be overjoyed that I was confused, so I decided to fall into his mind, to at least give me some hints.

Rain soaked his already damp fur, but it was uneven, inconsistent, so Seth had to be under the cover of trees. _Duh, we're in a stupid forest,_ I chided myself. Seth just laughed at my internal monologue, but I continued to explore his senses. Everything smelt the same through his nose; the rain, the soaked wood- and a sweet smell Seth knew as Michi's scent.

_ You smell… Better than the others. More human-like, _Seth said, making a quick excuse. I froze, my nose close to the ground to search for his fresh scent. His words had unlocked a realization- demigods, vampires, and werewolves will fight one another, and must never mix their blood. If the bloods are combined, they die.

I was dying.

Unfortunately, Seth noticed that I was no longer paying any attention to our game. _Michi, you seem very distracted. You want to quit and go get something to eat? You haven't eaten since you transformed two days ago, right?_

_ Yeah, _I quickly replied, wanting anything to distract me from my theory. _I'm starving._

_ Well, come on. I know a great place, _Seth said, opening his eyes to reveal that he was hiding behind a tree three paces from me. As he took the lead, I mulled over my thoughts.

_ Hey Seth, I have a strange question…_

_ Shoot._

_ If vampires bite werewolves, it kills them, right?_

Seth was silent for a moment before he responded. _Vampires have a venom that traps their prey from escaping them. But if the venom is left in a human system for at least three days, it changes them._ His voice became full of sorrow. _But if a vampire bites a werewolf, once the venom reaches his heart, he will die. A very quick, but very painful death._

Seth never said it, but the sadness in his heart told all. _I'm sorry for your loss…_

_ It happened a while ago, _was all he said.

Though I truly felt remorse for his pain, his words gave me hope- surely if death was quick for one pairing, it would be like that for the others. I had just misunderstood my dream, that was all.

Right?

_Ok, _Seth started. _So we need to phase back to… Crap! I totally forgot… _he drifted off, his mind flushing with red embarrassment.

I was just as appalled, but I tried to keep my cool so he wouldn't feel too bad. _Just… Turn around until I say otherwise, ok?_

_ Right, _came the reply as the tan wolf turned around, his broad back facing me. _The clothes are under that tree._

I quickly morphed into my human form (my backpack falling off of me when I became too small for the strap), nearly sighing in relief when I felt the moonlight silk touch my skin. I proceeded to pry a dirtied garbage bag from the roots of the old tree and rummaged through its contents. Though it was a huge bag of clothes, they were all men's sizes, and none seemed like it would fit. Sighing, I grasped the two smallest articles of clothing- a red and white hoodie and a pair of khaki pants- and ripped the sleeves and legs off to make a decent sized shirt and shorts. After I had quickly put them on and swung my pack back where it belonged, I ran over and dropped the bag at the base of Seth's tail and marched ten steps away.

"Ok Seth, your turn."

A grunt sounded, showing that he at least heard my quiet voice. I refused to think of the scene behind me, so I fiddled with my hair- it was getting so long that the white tips fluttered in my face. Until the rain plastered them to my head. Hissing under my breath, I pulled up the hood of my shirt. AS much as I loved water, I hated getting wet.

"You ready to go Michi?" Seth said softly, scaring me out of my tender anger of falling water.

"Jeez Seth, you want to frighten me? I could go werewolf on your butt," I replied, turning around to face him. "Lead on you scantily dressed man."

Seth's mouth broke into an easy smile as he laughed at my joke. "You know, most girls appreciate how us pack members dress."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I can't imagine why girls would love a couple of boys who walk around in shorts, showing off a body that looks like it could melt ice-cream. No. Wait. I see. It's the shorts, isn't it?"

Seth just snorted, turning around and leading us to a barren road just outside the forest. "Ok, we are going to have to run for a bit-"

"In the rain?"

"Yes, in the rain, otherwise she'll get started on lunch, and then there won't be enough food for anyone. Come on, you run in the rain all the time now, remember?"

"But that's when I have a fur coat that keeps me _warm_," I whined.

"Just come on!" Seth exclaimed as he started to jog down the slick road.

Catching up to him, I grumbled, "I hate to ask the obvious, but why didn't we just run there when we were wolves?"

"Two reasons. One, we are going into a populated area. Two, we're in the La Push Pack territory. Although we really shouldn't fight one another, sometimes we get into skirmishes because of our different views. But the Forks Pack will not fight out here, not against our brothers," Seth explained as we trotted into a brightly lit neighborhood. "It's pretty much been that way since our pack split."

"And how long ago was that?"

Seth had to think about that question before answering. "That was back when I was fifteen… So, three years ago? It seems so much longer than that… Ah, here we are," he said with a slight smile on his face, his short hair spiked from the rain. "Do you like it?"

"You're eighteen?" I sputtered, oblivious to the burned gold house he was trying to show me.

Seth just rolled his eyes and pushed me onto the porch before releasing me. Almost shoving the door off its hooks, he loudly proclaimed, "Mom, I'm home!" After he had grabbed my hand and dragged me through the door, Seth continued on to say, "And I brought someone with me."

"Really? Who is it Seth?" came the reply in a low, soothing voice from farther in the house.

"Come and meet her, Mom." Whatever Seth's mother had been doing, there was a loud crash of glass dishes in what had to be the kitchen before she came rushing out to meet me. I had already brushed my hood back and placed my bag on the floor to try and look presentable, but I was so drenched that I guessed it didn't even matter. Plus, Seth and Leah had never told me their last name- I was screwed for this first impression.

But the woman stopped and stared at me, her hands covering her open mouth as if I was the gift she had been waiting for all Christmas day. Then she looked to Seth and started, "And she... The one you…" Seth simply smiled at her and gestured toward me. She let out a slight squeak and turned back to me, her words nearly tripping over themselves to make it out of her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm Sue Clearwater, but you can just call me Sue. I'm so excited that Seth has brought you over!"

I smiled, glad that this was turning out much better than I had initially thought. "Hi, Mrs. Sue. I am Michi Jackson. I'm new to town," I replied, reaching forward to shake her hand. She eagerly clasped my hand, her skin unusually cold against mine. The excitement in her eyes dimmed as she too noticed the difference, and turned to frown at Seth, a face very much like her daughter's. Sue then relinquished her hold on my hand to gingerly place her own hands to her waist as she stared Seth down, who looked as if he was enjoying a private joke.

"Seth! How dare you!" Sue exclaimed, smacking her hand across Seth's chest. "You come in and say you have brought a girl home, and you fool me like that?" Turning to my confused face, she added, "Not that it's nice to meet you Michi. Truthfully, I'm glad you're here, but-" she whirled around to her son again, "- I just thought you had finally imprinted Seth, not bringing home another werewolf."

Seth just broke down into howling laughter as Sue shook her head. "I am very sorry for that dear," she sighed, gripping my arm and leading me into the messy kitchen. "Seth is the only one around his age who hasn't imprinted yet. In fact, several of the younger wolves have already imprinted." Sue then reached up to my shoulder, looking as if to continue her speech before she realized that the fabric was soaking wet. "Do you want me to dry that for you, Michi? It seems awfully wet."

Before I could even answer, she steered me past the kitchen and into a small laundry room and closed the door. "Strip down, and wear a robe while you wait," Sue commanded, tossing a huge blue bathrobe at me, giving me almost no time to react. Wanting to not be rushed any farther, I quickly took off my clothes and pushed them over to her. She just shook her head and made a clucking noise in her mouth. "Seriously, a girl needs some support when she is in human form- I already told Jacob about this. Here, have some underwear too Michi."

"Thanks, Mrs. Sue…"

"Just Sue. No need to be formal." She paused a second before continuing. "Michi, would you mind if I ask you some questions?" Sue inquired as she shoved the wet clothing into the dryer and put the heat level on high.

"If you don't mind that I ask questions in return," I shot back.

Sue gave me an approving look as she took us back to the kitchen. Seth entered nearly the same time as we did, in a large grey tee-shirt and green pajama bottoms, holding his wet shorts out in front of him like it was an alien. "Start the dryer after you stick that in, Seth," Sue smiled as he passed us.

"Yes Mom," Seth replied in the typical teenager voice.

"So," Sue started as she wiped the contents of a glass bowl off of the counter, "Do you want to start?"

I cleared my throat as I sat down at the kitchen table. "I just have two questions. How did you know I was a werewolf, and what is an imprint?"

Sue froze what she was doing and stared at me for a moment before she turned on her child who had returned to the kitchen. "Did you guys even explain anything to her?"

"Hey, I tried to tell her about imprints, but Leah changed the subject- twice. As for everything else, we had to cut down on time because it was Nessie's birthday party," Seth argued, sitting across the stained oak table from me. Sue just glanced at him a moment longer before turning her attention back to me.

"Well, to answer your first question, werewolves have a naturally higher temperature than humans- usually around a hundred and six or a hundred and eight. So that's how I knew you were a werewolf. You were extremely hot to me. For your second question, I believe Seth could explain it as I cook, now that I have to supersize everything."

I looked to Seth, expecting him to start up right away, but he merely looked down at the table, drawing invisible patterns with his fingers. He suddenly stopped and sighed, then looked up to meet my waiting eyes. "Imprinting is… Complicated. It's kind of like the love at first sight idea, but it's more than that. Much more. When one becomes imprinted, their life is the imprinted person- one would do anything in order to make their imprinted happy, even if it meant suicide. You don't feel trapped, you don't feel used, you only feel pure happiness."

"That doesn't sound too complicated," I stated. "In fact, it sounds quite… good."

Seth's eyes narrowed. "It's pure insanity. Having three members of our pack imprinted is hard enough. When we're all running together, Jacob, Quil, and Embry are always thinking about their girls, worrying about them, feeling that they might be needed by them. Quil in his big brother phase, Jacob in the best friend-going-on-boyfriend mode, Embry getting ready to tie the knot- it's all sickening." Seth looked away, but not before something flashed in his dark eyes.

Jealously. It took all of my strength to keep my face intact, to pretend I never saw anything. Seth was jealous of his brothers. He wanted to imprint as much as his mother wanted him to. "So you just see your significant other, and la-tee-da, you're all happy?" I asked to keep the conversation going.

Seth looked up again, showing none of his previous emotions in his black eyes. "Well," he started, glancing over to his mother, hesitated, then continued again. "It's more than that too. The imprinting process is also a way to show the wolves the best way to pass on the werewolf gene. So in the legends of the Quileute, almost all of the werewolves lived long enough to find their imprinted. But there have never been accounts of female werewolves in the legends, and seeing as Leah has not imprinted yet either, most of the wolves believe that female wolves are a dead end- that because you are frozen in age, you cannot pass on your wolf gene."

I sucked in a deep breath, surprised that this new information hurt me so much. _Stop it! You are a Hunter! This is a good thing!_ I thought, trying to convince myself. But I was not very convinced in myself.

Shocking me out of my pity fest, Sue slammed a ton of food in front of Seth and me. "Eat up, my little wolves. I know how hungry you can get."

My eyes were overwhelmed by how much food she cooked, my sharp nose drawing in all of the delicious scents. "Oh, Sue, I've never eaten more than a hamburger and chips my entire life. There is no way, I could-"

"She hasn't eaten since she's changed yet either? God Seth, is this the way you should treat a new member of your family?" Sue accused her son. Seth, who already had stuffed his mouth full, just shrugged. Sue merely put her hand to her head before she spoke to me again. "Michi, a growing werewolf will eat more than a quarter of their own weight in a meal. Just eat to your heart's content. I'm sure what you don't eat, Seth surely will."

And so I began to pick at food until I was overcome with an urge to splurge. I just kept on eating, and eating, and eating. Whenever Seth and I had started to run low on food, Sue just put more on the table. Sue sat near me while I ate, asking questions about why I was fairer skinned than the other wolves, how my hair and eyes were the way they were, where I had come from- and I answered her to the best ability I could while talking with a full mouth. It wasn't until I leaned back contentedly in my chair did she stop asking questions, and instead offered an idea.

"Seth, Charlie might be coming over soon, so how about you and Michi go spend some time out in the city? Show her the sites, go see a movie. Act like normal teenagers for an afternoon. I'll pay for it all," Sue proposed, but she had to know she had already won.

"Sure Mom. Do know when he'll be over?" Seth asked as the sound of the front door opening reached us.

"Now. Hurry go change," Sue shooed us before raising voice, "Hello Charlie!"

As Seth ran to his room upstairs, I ran to the laundry room, crashing the door shut and yanking my clothes out of the dryer. I had no idea who this Charlie was, but I had a feeling he wasn't pleased with the werewolves. I sighed with content as the warm cotton slid onto my skin, and made a great discovery- the hoodie had shrunk, fitting me better than before and cutting off right before it hit my midriff. The khaki shorts were still too big around the waist, so I grabbed a belt off of the top of the washing machine and looped it around before I left the room.

Seth was talking to a sour-looking police officer in the middle of the kitchen, the supposed Charlie, I guessed. Seth quickly saw me and said, "Ah. Charlie, this is Michi. Michi, this is Charlie. Bella's father."

I gawked at Charlie, all but unable to speak. "Bella's father? You mean, Bella the-" Seth shook his head at me, knowing my next word. "-the Cullen's Bella? Well, nice to meet you Mr. Charlie!" I exclaimed reaching out my hand. Charlie looked at me strange for a second before extending his own hand. Seth just hit his head hand and spun around. This was not how it was supposed to go.

As soon as Charlie took my hand, he dropped it, his brown eyes tightening as he comprehended what my hot hand meant. "Well, I guess we best be going Seth. Bye Sue! Thanks for the meal!" I said quickly, trying to get out of the house as fast as I could. I rushed for the front door, not even bothering with my pack- Artemis would get it before she picked me up tonight.

Seth slammed the door behind him as he reached the porch, extending his arm to hand me a pair of black flip flops. "Whoa, that was a nightmare," Seth breathed. "Charlie really dislikes us."

"Why does Charlie hate us?" I asked.

"Well, after Bella was changed, Jacob had the brilliant idea of showing that some things aren't myth like they should be. So Charlie knows that something unnatural is going on with Bella, he just doesn't know what. And we do. And that kills him. Plus the fact that we scare the heck out of him," Seth smiled at the last part. "So, what do you want to go do?"

Luckily, the rain had stopped, so we started to walk down the narrow sidewalk together toward town. "Uh, I don't know. What time is it, you think?" I asked.

"I would guess about three. And it will take us about thirty minutes to run to Port Angeles."

"And if we just walk and enjoy the scenery?"

Seth looked down at me, his dark eyes smiling down at me. "If we walk, then about fifty minutes. And what scenery would we look at, the woods? We already know what's in them- bats, wolves, and trees! Oh my!" he snickered.

"Hey, I'm in no rush," I smiled back.

Seth stared at me as we continued to walk. "Your eyes…" he murmured.

"Excuse me?" I asked, appalled.

He looked dazed before he replied, "Sorry, I tend to talk without realizing it. I was looking at your eyes and noticed that the blue and green spilt your eye in half…Why?"

I looked up at the sky, wishing I could just show him. "It's Quarter Moon."

"What? What the heck are you talking about?"

"Well, you asked," I retorted. "My eyes. They reflect the patterns of the moon. What side is the blue on?"

Seth's eyebrows were linked together in confusion. "The left?"

"So that means it's the Last Quarter." I looked up to meet his black eyes, which where searching mine for confirmation. "Is it so hard to believe that my eyes show the moon while we both transform into another creature?" Seth thought about it for a moment before he shook his head. I looked back up to the sky again. "The icy blue shows the exact form of the moon in the sky; the emerald green is like the night sky…"

A wintry breeze blew around us in our silence, me looking at the sky, Seth at the ground. But I gave into the wind, raising my arms to the sky and dashing forward, dancing around in a circle. Someone's poor cherry tree had bloomed way too late in the year, the sickly flower petals obedient to the demanding current, joining my dance in the wind…

"Michi," Seth laughed, triggering me to turn back toward him, a slight smile playing around the edges of my mouth.

"What?"

Seth came closer and squeezed me a great hug. "We were both so caught up in your dance that you almost walked into town looking like a crazy woman!"

"I am crazy, you just don't know it yet," I countered after I recovered from the hug. "Hey! You want to go see a movie?"

"You bet! I heard that there is an awesome action movie out right now! Hurry, the theater is this way!" Seth exclaimed dragged me by the arm down several streets, his black muscle shirt giving me a many envious glances from passerbyers.

We made it in time to go see the last showing of the movie, only having to wait forty-five minutes before it started, about my favorite comic superhero, might I add. Seth and I talked about everything and nothing, and we continued to talk in hushed tones when the movie even began. But I knew my time was coming to a close with Seth, and I did not want to be there to see him hurt. So right when the climax between our armored hero and the villain started, I whispered to Seth, "Hey, I got to go to the bathroom real quick." And not wanting to lie, I added, "I swear by the River that I'll come back to you." Seth just nodded his head and responded with "Hurry back."

Holding back tears, I ran out of the theater, walked briskly through the lobby, and waited outside. Not a minute later, a white Lexus pulled up in front of me. Yanking the door open, I threw myself inside, and looked out of the too black window, not wanting to face the goddess.

Starting to drive off, Artemis asked in a voice colder than the polar ice caps "So, how did your date go?" I just curled up on the seat and cried my broken heart out.

Artemis just looked on for a moment and said, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."


	11. Fights That Freeze My Will To Live

I only gazed out the flying chariot, my tears blown dry by the passing wind. I still remained in my cramped form, not wanting to talk to the cold woman next to me. But she of course wanted to talk to me as we passed the streaming stars.

"Nothing would come out of that boy, you know. Boys become men, and men become monsters-"

"And that's why you bestowed your gift!" I snapped at the moon goddess. Artemis shot me a cold look, a flare of silver-blue magic in her otherwise brown eyes. I returned my gaze to the flowing bright lights in the purpled night sky.

Artemis tried to start again, her voice a few degrees cooler then it had been previously. "I bestowed my blessing-"

"You cursed man! You may be Diana, Goddess of Maidens, Goddess of the Hunt, Goddess of the Moon, Artemis, but that does not give you the right to rule over me! You may have made me your daughter, but I will make my own choices! I decide who I like!" I exclaimed, my voice showing the exasperation toward my mother.

A look of shocked pain crossed her face before Artemis move onto the offensive, nearly shouting, "You are my daughter! Like all the Hunters are my daughters, you are too! You are a child of the Hunt, so yes, my rules apply to you too!"

"But I'm not a Hunter!" I growled in return, my eyes glinting in shades of frozen sky and hard gem. "I never was part of the Hunt because I never swore to you! I never accepted endless youth, never accepted the rule of Zoë, of Thalia, of you! That is why this," I snarled, whipping out a simple ball point pen from the inner weapons pocket of my pack, "has always been my best weapon, though I only use it when nothing is left! Poseidon's blood runs through my veins, truer then the magic you have bestowed to counteract it!" My voice softened as I uttered my next sentence, even more threatening then my shouting had been. "You can't lose what you created My Lady, but you seem unable to control the beast." I turned my back to her once more, knowing I had won the argument but lost the war. The passing wind ruffled my ebony and ivory strands of hair, whispering the doubts of my dreams in my sharp ears, pressing me to announce what I thought I knew.

"Besides, I'm dying anyways," I whispered, my words tossed by the whirling air, "Why do you care so much about a failed monster?"

From Artemis' acute intake of breath, I figured that she heard my faint words. "Michi…" She tried to start, but I just turned farther away from her, fresh tears welling in my eyes. "Michelle, look at me," Artemis commanded softly, her long arm reaching across the chariot to turn my head to her own. I merely looked at her, my eyes bright with unshed tears. "My daughter," Artemis began again, but sighed slightly before she continued again, "you were supposed to die two nights ago. Quickly. But you didn't in those hours of darkness. Instead you have to suffer as the wolf gene slowly kills you.

"You see," she explained, seeing the tears starting to streak down my pale face, "The gifts I gave you were supposed to keep the others unknowing as you died. The first gift, to change at will, was supposed to give you a chance to survive, but the feelings were too intense for you to hold back. The Second gift I gave, to block your mind, was the precaution if you did fail; in times of immense pain, your mind will block out any intrusions, so that you will be safe in your darkest agony. But you never faltered when you changed, and to prevent the vampire from looking into your thoughts, I gave you the gift to understand how to use it. But your life is still being snuffed out."

Trying to wipe the tears from my eyes, I choked out, "But… Why have I survived this long? Why…. Why am I so different..?"

"My daughter," Artemis said, grabbing my hand and holding it tightly, "You were in the River of Styx when you were a child; you never gained the Immorality of Achilles, but I think that you did gain some of the River's resilience. Did you notice that you were rarely ever sick when you were little? That when you fell, a scab would be fully formed in less then ten minutes? The River boosted your immunity system, so your cells are regenerating from the deadly gene, or so I believe." She turned back to steer her chariot, aiming it toward the ever changing east. "But every day you will get sicker, until you will eventually die."

"Then why go before the gods on Olympus? What use is it if I am going to die!" I exclaimed, tears again pouring down my cheeks. I focused on my lap, my hands fading in and out of blurriness as water flowed through my eyes. Artemis made no attempt to comfort me this time around, but just continued to look forward, her mouth settling a thin grimace, knowing the answer to my rhetoric question. Pointless. Useless. Pure formalities for the sake of tradition.

I struggled to regain at least a scrap of composure before I again turned my face to the blistering wind. I refused to think of anything concerning my death, but like all minds, my thoughts shifted and jumped: would I rather die now instead of later? Have I done enough good in my life to come back again? To make it to the small paradise surrounded by hell? Will I be able to do the things I have always loved when I'm there? I could not bear it if I had to leave my beautiful flowers, my breath-stealing moonlace; could they even bloom in Hades' realm?

I did not think of my actual death, or of the few people who would mourn me. I only thought of the beyond, of my life if it happened as optimistically as I hoped, as Artemis continued to drive in the night sky toward Olympus, the place I dreaded to meet my fate.

**~It's been, what, a month since the last update? I am very sorry, but Michi is fighting with Raeli and Kayn inside my head for whose story needs to be written; and unfortunately the 2:1 odds aren't helping Michelle too much. I'm sure Raeli can cool Kayn's fiery passion to be heard, but it will take him a while to sooth her ego. And I am sorry, dear reader, that you do not know who Raeli and Kayn are right know, but someday I hope you will. Just bear with me please. ~**


	12. The Truth Will Set You Free, Maybe

**~Sorry for the long wait! Adrianne needed to make a comeback for this one…. Michi, the embodiment of my persona, is to depressing to write about right now. But don't worry, she'll come back. After AP Physics isn't ruining my happy life.~**

Adrianne was the ultimate camp councilor, something she prided herself on. She led no cabin, yet every camper, every nymph, every satyr enjoyed her presence, a brief bit of joy amongst the seriousness of upcoming battle. Adrianne held many classes, from Art and Crafts to Chariot Races, anything to lift the depression around the quiet camp. As she often put it, "The louder, the better." That was her rule, her motto. Especially when Dionysus left the camp and put her in charge.

Adrianne mulled over the thought in her head about the things her dad told her as she lounged in the lifeguard chair by the lake. Fiddling with the ends of her amber hair, she recalled how unhappy Mr. D was as he explained about this girl Artemis had hidden away from the rest of the gods.

"She isn't even a Hunter! She's not immortal!" he had yelled, throwing down yet another priceless wine container on his already littered floor. Adrianne had watched calmly in the corner, used to his drunken-like tantrums, waiting for the one moment when he would reasonably sit and talk.

"Maybe Artemis kept her because she knew that this girl would choose her over time?" Adrianne offered diplomatically. Dionysus whipped around, his eyes wide with crazed madness, purple wisps of magic leaking out in sporadic moments.

"I think," Dionysus whispered, his voice even fiercer than before, "that this girl is a threat. Her own father threw her away to die! Surely she would turn against us if she had the chance!"

Adrianne slowly moved her head back and forth, disagreeing with her father. "Artemis saved her. The girl will want protect her adopted mother more than she wants to hurt Poseidon…." Adrianne trailed off, her thoughts returning to the black haired boy in camp. "Twins… Who would have guessed this twist of fate?"

"I most certainly wouldn't have!" Mr. D yelled exasperated, throwing his hands in the air. "Now I have to take time out of my schedule to determine that she is really Poseidon's and then vote on the right for his life! Everything is so great!"

"Sarcastic much?" Adrianne teased, knowing her father had finished his rant.

"No, not that much," Mr. D sighed kicking around fragments and shards. "Ah, I don't just want to leave anyone in charge here. Chiron will be too nice, Argus will never raise his voice…"

Knowing where he was going, Adrianne smiled slightly, a curious tone in her voice. "Well… What about me Father?"

Facing Adrianne with a look of disgust, Dionysus spit out, "You? A filthy half-blood? Why didn't I think of that!"

Adrianne laughed and poked her father in the ribs. "Because you are a drunken fool, that's why." Mr. D's face broke into a wide grin and wrapped his daughter in a tight hug.

"Be careful, Dri, o child of an immortal fool…"

Adrianne's mind returned to the present, staring at the calm water before her. No one had yet to go swimming this fine day, probably repairing the minimal damage caused by Krono's latest raid on the camp. The monsters didn't even make it up the hill, yet the campers were in turmoil, something Adrianne did not want to deal with at the moment. She froze when the monsters appeared, reminding her of the last monster who attacked her. A terrible, dark moment when she lost thought about her surroundings…

Adrianne flung herself into the water, her old swim skills propelling her in laps across the lake. It was thoughtless; the reason she came to Camp in the first place. Running down her fear and anger by the third lap across, Adrianne began to notice the underwater world around her. It was quite beautiful really. The nereids had done a great job of grooming the algae and moving large rocks, creating a peaceful zen garden underneath the water. Too bad the campers couldn't enjoy it. Turning her head up for air, Adrianne glided on, about to round out for a forth lap when something caught her eye. A spot of black in the midst of dark green on the lakebed in the fractured afternoon light. Curious and in an investigative mood, Adrianne took one last deep breath and dove down, large, powerful strokes propelling her downward.

The closer and closer she got, the more and more the outline of the spot of black looked familiar. _Just a little more…_ Adrianne reached her arm out, a few feet from reaching her intended target. But instead of her reaching it, it reached out for her. Releasing all of her air in a muffled underwater scream, Adrianne tried to kick out, but the once calm water restricted her. Fear engulfed her, but the darkest part of her mind whispered, _It's only fair._ Adrianne lashed out once again, water slowing her movement immensely until, suddenly, water was pushed away from her, dropping her unto the muddy lake floor and leaving her gasping moist air. Adrianne began to scream.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Please calm down! I'm sorry!" A voice yelled, trying to get above Adrianne's ear-shattering shrieks. A cool hand touched her, reassuring the peace the voice proclaimed, but the adrenaline still ran high in Adrianne's body, fear resulting into self-defense; her hand leapt out and crunched into a hard feature above her. The figure grunted and fell back into the water, a loud splash signaling the departure of the person into the lake.

Now fully in charge of her body, Adrianne warily looked up and peered through her curtain of wet hair into the water beyond- and saw Percy Jackson sitting on the lakebed rubbing his jaw, a slight, painful smile on his face.

"That was pretty dumb, huh?" he said, the water projecting his voice, not muffling it. Adrianne sat in total shock and Percy took the silence as a reply.

"Son of Poseidon, remember? I can breath down here, and plus," he explained, touching his hand gingerly to his face, " the water helps heal me, so, I think I'll stay outside of your reach for a bit."

Adrianne shook her head and tried to pick up her counselor duties. In a disapproving tone, she demanded, "How long have you been down here? Don't they need you to help rebuild?" Adrianne's voice cracked near the end, her face crinkling in embarrassment.

Smiling as wide as he could with a broken jaw, Percy replied, "The same amount of time you've been avoiding rebuilding too."

"I haven't been getting out of rebuilding! I've…. I've just been busy!"

"Right," Percy rolled his eyes. "You just picked to lifeguard in the end of November, zone out in the chair for hours, and then dive into the freezing water to swim a couple laps like you were training for the Olympics- the mortal kind?"

"Pft," Adrianne said while tilting her head to the side to get excess water out of her hair. "The pool at Notre Dame is colder than this. Heck, this, this is warm!"

Percy eyed her for a second, his face dropping from funny to serious. "Something's wrong with you." A statement, no question. Adrianne froze and turned her hardened brown gaze to the boy sitting across from her.

Slowly, words as cold as steel dropped out of Adrianne's mouth. "I came back to see my friends."

"Who are five to ten years younger than you?" Percy replied, stubbornly lifting his chin, grimacing when he jerked his healing jaw. "Drop your mask. You aren't fooling anyone down here."

Clenching her teeth, Adrianne sent sulfurous thoughts to the teen. Looking him over, she cursed everything about him- until she reached his face. Her anger melted to sorrow. _So much like…._

Swallowing tears, Adrianne said in a neutral voice, "I can to see my father. I needed someone who loved me."

"For what? Gods can't spare too much love before war. Mr. D has already lost a son in this."

"I didn't know the war started. I didn't think there would be another child of the Big Three after the whole tree incident."

Percy sighed and shook his head, walking into the air bubble. "And you didn't notice the increase in monster population? Tsk, tsk. But that's still not your real reason."

Adrianne looked down, giving up. "I'm running from the Law. Mortal Law."

Percy's eyebrows shot up in shock. "Really! Finally, something interesting! So what did you do?" He eyed Adrianne cautiously. "Murder?"

"Accused of, yes," came the blunt reply. Percy's mouth dropped and his muscles tensed, hands curling unknowingly into fists. Adrianne's brown eyes flicked up to his green ones, taking in his posture before returning her gaze to the ground. "Accused of the murder of Simon Murrfey, my boyfriend." Percy became as still as a statue, wanting to go, unwilling to leave.

"You remind me of him, you know. Slightly. Short blonde hair, not your black, and blue eyes, as blue as the water we loved to swim in. We'd been on the same swim team since we were sophomores in high school." Adrianne sighed and pulled her knees closer to body. "And our relationship was going so well.

"It was the perfect date. We had just graduated, and went to Chicago for vacation. To see a musical downtown. Phantom of the Opera. He knew I loved music, that I had always been in choir. Simon was perfect for me, and I told him everything. Except, well, what I was. What I did when he noticed things stalking me. How I disappeared sometimes.

"We were walking back to the hotel after the show. I saw the hotel through an alleyway, and I was so tired. Simon said it wasn't safe, but it looked like such a small walk, I forced him through it. So stupid. I should have known it was a trap.

"Halfway through, the alley turned into a dead end. At first, I was stunned, but after a second I turned around, pulling my twin knives out of my boots. Simon was appalled, but I ignored him and waited for the attack, pushing Simon behind me and against the wall." Adrianne sighed, closing her tender brown eyes in pain. Resting her forehead on her knees, she breathed, "I had gotten us trapped by the Teumessian Fox. No matter how hard I fought, I always missed hitting it, but it was also finding me elusive. So it went after Simon, to wound me. Luckily for the both of us, Laelaps appeared. He chased off the Fox, but not before it had gotten to Simon. The Fox had gotten him across the stomach. He died in my arms-"

Adrianne choked on several sobs, ashamed to be showing such a sign of weakness to Percy, and regained a shred of composure before bringing up her face again. "I had to leave him there. I knew I was in trouble then. And I knew Simon would pass the Judgment in flying colors, so I put a drachma in his pockets and drove to New York, so I could be close to Camp. Then I learned of the charges and the manhunt for me, so I fled here." She kept silent for a while, letting Percy soak in her story.

His face betrayed hints of shock at her story, but Adrianne could tell that the boy had already gone through an amount of bloodshed in this war, so her story was to be expected. With a stern gaze in his emerald eyes, Percy growled, "This is why we need to win this war. For you. For Simon. For Annabeth. All of us. And I will sacrifice everything to end it right. I'm prepared for anything I have to do."

"Famous last words, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Percy inquired.

"I believe you'll learn in a few days…" Adrianne remarked slyly, tear falling swiftly down her face. " Now, if you'll excuse me-" She leapt out of the bubble and swam upward, gaining the courage she needed for the rest of day. Tomorrow could wait.


	13. The Moon Disowns Me

"How long till the moon is gone?" Zues' question rang, his anger tightly held in check.

"Another two minutes, Lord Zues," came Artemis' quick reply. She voice was pained. Hurt. Almost broken in the sorrow that she had caused me. My eyes flicked over to her sitting form in concern- and fear- for the time to come. Artemis caught my gaze then signaled me to look away. I slightly shook my head. I need her support in this.

"Michelle Lee Jackson! Look at me!" Zues snapped. My head immediately swung to look in his direction, my eyes slightly fallen to show my respect. "_Trochia!_" the God of the Heavens barked next, lightning going off in sparks around him. Bolts landed on two objects next to me, causing them to lift and the magic making them swirl around me. A crescent moon the volume of a music player, a trident the size of a large pencil.

Content that his power make the objects fly in tight circles around my kneeling body, Zues glared at me once more. "Now tell me once more: Who are you?"

I took a shaky breath and turned to the moon goddess for help. She just gestured for me to respond. The moon charm pasted in front of my vision. My eyes flitted around the rest of the room, alighting on each god and goddess on their throne, even Hades, each with a ranging look of disgust and horror. A swallow made it uneasily down my throat. "M-my Lord Zues. I-I am Michelle Jackson, daughter of Artemis, born of Poseidon, Twin of Perseus Jackson, and-" The last words got caught in my mouth, making me cough fearfully before they came out in a hoarse whisper, "werewolf of the Cullen Pack."

Thunder shook the room, making me flinch in my spot in the middle of the room. My arms cradled my sides, crushing my ribs with their unnatural strength. The trident was circling with ever decreasing orbits. "And why have you been brought before me?" Zues continued.

I nervously drew another breath. "For you to judge whether I should live or die?" It should have been a statement, not a question. The silver moon faltered in its path around my stomach.

"Yes, for me to judge when you die." Sarcasm laced the Sky God's words. The trident glided ever nearer to my condensed body. "You are a threat to this war. You are an abomination as a demi-god." The moon wobbled one last time and crashed to the ground. I cringed at the noise.

Artemis' cool voice announced, "Zues, the moon is completely faded from the sky." I recoiled at her statement, knowing that the gods saw the trademarks of the Sea God's blood. I was no longer hers.

"And now we know for sure that you are my brother's," came Zues' soft reply. His words chilled my bones. "Now for the vote. Those for the girl's death?" I closed my eyes, unwilling to see the gods who demanded my death. The rustle of clothes, overwhelming to me ears announced the amount of hands in the air. As Zues counted, the seconds past in terrifying eternity. "It is decided; Michelle Jackson, prepare to die-"

"Wait!" Artemis interrupted, triggering my eyes to open wide with surprise in time to see her jump off her glowing throne. "What exactly are we destroying for now? Is she a treat at this moment?"

"She's like her brother. She might turn!" exclaimed Hades. "I would most certainly want to see both of them in my realm now!"

"But that prophecy will not come true until her birthday. That is still a good six months away!"

"But what about her curse? Nature itself rebels at the girl's existence. Darkness will taint the ground that she walks," spat Dionysus.

"Then she will die with plenty of time of her birthday," reasoned Artemis. "Please, just do not kill her now."

Zues grumbled, "What exactly do we gain by keeping the abomination? If we set her back out, she could murder many of our heroes before the battle!"

"Or she could gain allies! Imagine if the creatures we created returned to their original purpose! They do not remember their objective because we've let them be for too long. With Michi, surely we could repair the gap?"

"I agree." I spun around to the speaker, every inch of me filled with amazement. Poseidon looked defiantly at his brother, his mouth in a tight line. "Brother, I do not like talk of killing my kin. Yes, the vote was she should be destroyed, but the vote was never to when. She is still useful."

"Says the one who tried to kill her in the first place," Zues scoffed.

"I admit, I was ashamed when I realized that I had spawned twins that I wanted to be rid of one." Poseidon looked over to me, a hint of respect in his stormy gaze. "But she survived. Michelle earned her own name. She deserves a chance to work to do some good for us."

"I still do not believe she should-"

Artemis declared, "I will kill her myself!" Revulsion shook my frame, my gut no longer able to retain its feeble meal. None of the gods cared. They were all focused on the Moon Goddess.

Zues thought upon the idea. "You, the best hunter amongst us, is willing to stalk your own favorite and slay her? I would trust your word, only if it was to kill Michelle before her sixteenth birthday on the River." The Lord of the Skies turned to Poseidon. "Is that acceptable for you, my brother?" The Sea God gave a slight nod, his emerald gaze sweeping over me in a memorizing way.

"Michelle Jackson, what do you say to this plan? We will left you live for a time, demanding you spend time at Camp Half-blood to prepare yourself for combining the forces of monsters to heroes, never knowing when your death will come?" I agreed, numb to my actions. Zues returned his gaze to Artemis. "Your turn, daughter."

I locked my gaze to my mother, nausea threatening my body and betrayal in my gemstone eyes. Artemis only gazed back in anguish, before closing her warm eyes and uttering the words that sealed my fate.

"I, Artemis of the Hunt, swear upon the River of Styx that I will send Michelle Lee Jackson's soul to the Underworld before her next birthday."

The elaborate tile floor came up to my face at an amazing speed before my world went dark.

**~Ok. Sorry for the long wait. I promised one would have been out before Christmas, but then I got sick and came back to school. Sorry that this chapter epically fails, but Michi's and my emotions don't match right now, so I just need to get through it. Also, my other fan fics are going up soon so, please, bear with me. Next time, Michi goes to Camp Half-Blood. Until next time… Kyriaomi~**


	14. What Do You Prefer, Scolded Or Served?

I woke up to the sound of soft music. Classical. It shocked my system for a moment before I fully understood where I was. It wasn't much though.

I was in a car. Or mini-bus. Or whatever. My head was leaned up against a window, of which I could see the trees flying by. The open window in the front caused my now cropped hair to whistle in front of my eyes as the wind pushed it around, making it hard to focus on the gray interior of the van. Two people sat in the front seats, one with tons of blue eyes looking in every which direction, and one who was obviously using the Mist to conceal her identity.

"Argus! I beg you once more- Please let me change the channel. I can stand the strings!" the middle aged woman pouted, betraying her youth. My eyes flickered over to eye-man, Argus, to see his response. He merely grunted, but the eye on the back of his neck winked at me. I started, but then noticed that the woman was staring at me.

"Well hello, sleepyhead!" she said cheerfully, perfect teeth gleaming in the sunlight. I winced at her words, but she continued on, ignoring my reaction. "Michi, my name is Adrianne, and it's my job to take you to Camp Half-Blood!" Argus grunted again. Adrianne just rolled her eyes and said, "What I mean is that it's Argus' job to take you to Camp, and I'm just along for the ride. Picked you up right out of Olympus."

Painful memories suddenly appeared in my head. Tears pricked at my eyes but I refused to let them show. I would walk toward death with dignity. Or so I told myself. Throwing the conversation in a totally new direction, I asked, almost silently, "Are you a demi-god?"

"Me?" Adrianne replied swiftly. "Of course! Daughter of Dionysus, at your camp counselor service. Have any questions?"

Sarcastically, I responded, "Like how you are wearing a glamour? Or should I start simple, like how much you know about me?"

Adrianne frowned slightly, finally reading my body language. "Gotta attitude, huh? I can roll with that. You are going from the Hunters to Camp, and hey that's difficult, I don't blame you. But," she continued, her finger tapping her lip in a faux thinking motion, her disguise becoming almost feral with her emotions, "I think there's more than that. Let's see: Poseidon left you to die, so I bet you have a vendetta with him, but you _can't_ win a grudge match with a god, so Percy is your target. And although you have never met him, you'll have anger toward him that you shouldn't have coming into this war. And lastly," Adrianne paused to breath turning her tirade while I sat stunned, staring at the now pointed teeth in her mouth. "You are the bridge to this whole thing the gods have planned, but if one word gets out about your otherself- and you know exactly what I mean- the campers will run several spears through your hide if you can't play nice. Do you understand me?"

I was floored. Not a sound was uttered from my mouth. Adrianne broke into an easy smile once more, the calm glamour coming back once more. "Great! Oh, and look at that. We've arrived at Camp! Let's go find someone to show you around, now shall we?" The Mist fell off of Adrianne, revealing a much younger and prettier person than I imagined, before she leapt out of the van and slammed the door shut. I stared after her in confusion.

"It's her way of saying she cares what happens to you," came a swift explanation in a deep voice. My eyes flicked over to Argus, curious that he had finally talked out loud. I waited for more, but he just shrugged, and left the car as well. I stayed a moment longer to sort out my thoughts before I climbed out of the van, dragging my backpack behind me.

Argus stood at a path that lead to the camp, waiting for me to catch up. "Thanks," I muttered as I passed. He just shrugged again, and followed me until I saw a huge blue house I front of me. "That's where I go, right?" I asked. Argus nodded, and waved goodbye to me as I strode toward the house. Camp Half-blood. I was finally here.

**~I am a million times sorry. I have no excuses, and I just want everyone to know that I am appualled that I have let you down. I have to thank my friends who kept bugging me to finish a darn chapter, and to the readers who sent me private messages demanding I write more. It's not the best, but hey, it's something right? Michi and Percy finally meet, and then all heck breaks loose at camp in the next chapter. See you all soon- and I mean it this time!~**


	15. I Meet My Other Half

As I approached the house, I could already tell there was quite a crowd. Murmured voices came from around the corner, reminding me once more that I had to be careful here- normal people couldn't hear as well as I could.

I paused to take one more deep breath before I turned the corner, and managed to find that I crashed a meeting. The campers around the pong-pong-table-turned-office-desk fell silent and looked at me, honest surprise on their faces. "Oh, uh, sorry. I was, uh, following Adrianne. Do you know where she went?" I sputtered awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm right here Michi," Adrianne called almost too smugly as she emerged from the house, carrying a tray of drinks. "I just thought the strategy team would want some refreshments. They've been working while I went to go get you. Say hi to the Cabin Counselors." I colored at her words, but she merely winked at me. Then my eyes dragged over the group, half expecting what to find.

There were ten campers around the table in all, ranging in age from a little younger than me to about eighteen. I would have been interested on any other day to figure out whose godly parent was whose, but the scent of a soft sea breeze turned me to a boy about my age. Well, my age exactly. He was of decent height, eye level to me, with hair as black as the storm clouds on the ocean. His own emerald eyes flashed as they too took in my features, his brow wrinkling as he recognized me from our father's markings, knowing that I was familiar, but yet I was still strange to him. But as the supposed Chosen One, Perseus Jackson set aside his curiosity, and merely waited.

Adrianne sighed, and my attention moved back to her before she spoke to the campers. "She's not very talkative anyways. Annabeth, I think you forgot something important in your battle plans."

"What? There is no way in Hades I missed something!" a girl to the left of Percy growled. "I have gone over everything, like, five times. What could I miss?"

"Oh, nothing important," Adrianne breathed lazily. "Annabeth, meet the wrench in your plans; I introduce to you Michelle Jackson, Percy's twin sister."

A sharp intake of breath sounded from everywhere, and a soft cuss became audible in my ears. I flinched at the hatred pouring from some of the camper's faces, and asked in a voice too calm for that moment, "Are you sure you were supposed to tell them that? Or anything at all?"

Adrianne just shrugged, and retorted, "Hey, better me than Dad. He would have spilt all your secrets. So, Percy, Annabeth, take Michi out to tour the Camp. Michi, prepare a speech, because you'll talk to the entire camp tonight about your, ah, position. Counselors, I declare this meeting adjourned." All the campers push back their chairs, muttered a bit amongst themselves, then left. The last to leave, Hephaestus' kid I'd guess, judging by the smell of molten metal clinging to him, went up to shell-shocked Percy and whispered, "It'll be ok. I'll never let her leave camp," and sent a wary stare in my direction, before he trotted down the porch steps. Then I was left with my frozen brother and a girl I had heard of, but never known.

Annabeth was the first to speak, her grey eyes unreadable as she asked, "Are you sure your Percy's sister? You guys look nothing alike."

A lie. If we looked nothing alike, Percy would be denying the entire thing if Thalia's stories were true. He was smart, and saw the physical signs of our father. So, to answer Annabeth's question, I asked one of my own. "How are we not similar?"

Her eyes narrowed, but still remained unreadable for me. "You have white in your hair and your eyes aren't completely green like Seaweed Brain's. A slight blue color."

I sighed. "I have the power of Artemis in me, but I am truly Poseidon's. As proof, look at this." I pulled my magical pen from my pocket and thrust it out for Annabeth to see.

"_Seismos,_" she read, head tilted and blonde hair striving to escape its braid. "And why _Earthquake_? Why not an ocean name?"

"Poseidon gives the sea-named blades to his male heroes, while his earth based named blades goes to his daughters."

"Then why a plain name?" my head whipped to the sound of Percy's voice. A look of determination filled his sea-glass eyes once again, not put off by my poorly veiled look of hatred. "I mean, I have _Riptide_. _Earthquake_ seems akin to-"

"Ocean. Yeah. Your blade has more magic in it than mine. _Anaklusmos_ is the most powerful of the sea-blades. _Megethos _is the best among the earth blades, and one day, I'll claim that blade as my own." I stuffed _Seismos_ in my pocket once more. "Do you need any more proof?"

Annabeth began to speak, but Percy cut her off. "Annabeth, she looks like my mother. And as much as I want to deny it, my body knows that Michi speaks the truth." His eyes rested on my once more, acceptance in Percy's eyes, but to what, I wouldn't know. Annabeth spun around, huffing in defeat, causing Percy's face to contort in pain. "Annabeth…"

"We need to show her around do we not?" came the sharp reply. Percy flinched, risked a torn glance at me, then trotted down the stairs and onto a well-worn path. Annabeth turned her head as he passed, and stayed there a moment before muttering, "Well, go on. Follow him."

**~Ok guys, I know this is abrupt, but this was supposed to be a really long chapter. Instead, I'm leaving for a rest of the month vacation today, so I'd rather spit out what I have right now then hokd it for a month. Sorry! And guys, if I only get a couple reviews per chapter, I don't have a good motive to write for ya'll. Michi is so beyond all of this in my head, and it's difficult to come back, so please, support me! Look forward to next time guys; a looong chapter awaits you~**


	16. The End

Ok, look.

This fan fiction is over. And I have three great reasons for you.

I no longer like Twilight.

I'm in college and I am a part of the Marching Band.

Michi is the embodiment of my pride.

Because I no longer enjoy half of the story I write, I see no point in continuing.

Because I am studying my butt off in the Honors College at Auburn and part of the Band, I believe I have no time. And if I do, I'm frantically burying my fears and worries beneath a book I enjoy. I'm ten-and-a-half hours from home. I miss my family, my friends, and I am honestly confused on how I made it to college. Don't test me on this.

I reformed my faith a year ago. If you look at my posting schedule throughout that time, it's very inconsistent. Why? Because Michi is the younger me; and I can't put up with that any more.

But I won't leave ya'll out in the cold.

Basically, Michi is introduced to camp life, rules, etc. Mr. D tells her that monsters are hunted in the forest, and to be wary of what is in there and what comes out- meaning that she can roam the camp as a wolf, but the campers will mostly kill her on sight. Then an epic game of Capture the Flag ensues, where Annabeth puts Michi on guard duty with her bow, using trick arrows on Clarisse and Ares' Cabin, effectively showing off her archery skills. When the campers are supposed to be asleep, Michi decides to go wolf. Percy happens to be outside on the beach watching the ocean when Michi spots him, and he her. She is wary of him seeing her in this form, but Percy obviously doesn't realize it's her. Michi hears Harpies in the distance, muttering of a camper outside past hours. To save Percy from being eaten, she leaps on top of him to mask his scent. After realizing that she saved him from a fiery death, he becomes drawn to the wolf side of her, and speaks to her in yes or no questions to see if she understood him, which is an obvious yes. He hurries back to his cabin with a promise to return the next day. The next morning, Michi is awakened after breakfast and told Mr. D wants to see her skill with a sword and is to face the best swordsman at camp- who is Percy. Percy is psyched to show off to his sister, but Michi refuses to release Earthquake until Percy nearly slashes her open with the first strike. She then uncaps her weapon, which at first appears to be a 3 foot bronze pole. Percy begins to laugh until she twists the pole, causing a blade 3/2 foot long to pop out on either side. The fighting gets more intense, and she starts going on the defensive more and more. Michi draws out her bronze infused water to help defend more, but she eventually loses her blade and leaps at Percy with her water blade, knocking Riptide out of Percy's grip. He can't be scathed with the water blade, so the two struggle a bit, in fear of battle lust. Then an earthquake erupts. Awesome, right? The twins together cause the earth to shake. Annabeth adds another piece to the Michi puzzle. Chiron asks Michi to watch borders at night for the camp in her wolf form. Percy sees the "dire wolf" for many nights, and talks about the trivial parts of his days. They wander far down the beach one night, so Michi carries Percy back on her back at top speed to his cabin. Next day, campers are suspicious of the wolf tracks in the middle of camp. Mr. D makes remakes, Annabeth is wary of Michi, Percy is suspiciously too calm for the campers. A hunting team gathers behind Clarisse that night, and Michi, too stubbonheaded to remain low as a human for a night, goes out in wolf form and is flushed by the hunters. As she passes Cabin 3, Percy leaps out to stop them from chasing her. The hunters, mad that Michi escaped to the woods, grab Percy on the account that he is turned and is helping the monster Kronos sent to camp. Percy is dragged before Chiron (because Mr. D left for Godly stuff) on the accounts, and Chiron whistles to Michi. She fearfully appears behind the centaur, who tells her drop her beastly form. Closing her eyes in dread, Michi returns to her human form, drawing fear and hate from the campers. Percy seems betrayed. Etc. Michi leaves camp and heads for Forks to give the Camp room to breathe.

And here is where I might lose some of you.

Approaching home through a national park, Michi gets bitten by Edward, who is hunting with Bella and Carlisle. She manages to return to human form as her world fades to black. Michi then awakes in the reception room of the dead. Charon refuses to let her though because she has an interfering oath that she needed to have sorted out with the Fates, so he sends her down a long hallway. A long hallway. Michi almost forgets why she is going down the hall when she emerges into a large storage room of yarn. The Fates remind Michi of her promise to Seth, and tell her that she can choose any of the yarns in the room to see if she can find the colors of her life. So Michi goes looking. And looking. Finds other oath sworn souls. And returns to looking. She decides on a deep gold bronze, a russet red, and chestnut brown and takes them to the Fates, who braid the three colors together. Michi is frightened when they pull out the worn scissors and poise to strike. The Fates cut Michi's yarn in half- and find a thin silver wire as the colors fall away. They hiss at her luck, and throw dust at Michi, who then finds herself waking in clean bedroom with a wall made of glass. Everything is slow, everything is sharper.

Now to show that Michi isn't a Mary Sue:

Michi can't see the eighth color. Everything is just sharper. Imagine a vampire with nearsightedness- that's Michi. Her sense of hearing and smelling is beyond compare of a vampire's and werewolf's combined. Michi's skin is slightly tougher than the average werewolf's, the diamond hard reserved for her bones. She is forever stronger than Emmett, but her body breaks down way before that limit is ever reached. She is very fast, like vampire top speed is human to her. She is reliant on animal blood because human is bad smelling to her. Michi needs to feed every day because her body tries to maintain the heat of a werewolf, but that cools during the day. Her eyes fade from they're normal coloring to black along to the temperature thing. The funny thing is to keep her within her blood limit, otherwise bad things start happening. For example, if Michi gets to thirsty, her wolf form takes over and practically kills everything in her path until her hunger is content. If Michi over drinks, the blood she drunk is thrown up and her vampire side goes berserk. Also, her mental gifts slightly change. Michi's mind is forever connect to Edward because he is her Alpha, but Michi can connect others minds together as well for mental conversations. Also, Michi can now age… Just really, really slowly. A year is like a day of aging. So Michi can live for a long time, but that's really irrelevant. Oh, and for every day Michi is awake, she must have an hour of sleep.

So yeah. Michi learns to control pretty much everything upstairs in the Cullen's house before she is seen by the pack. Seth comes in, takes one look at Michi, and sets his eyes on the ground and never looks back up again until they leave. Michi tells the story for how there are werewolf hunters in the world, one found her, shot her with a special bullet that make her mostly human again. Oh the lies she makes to not freak out the pack just yet. The pack leaves the house, phasing into their wolf forms to run the border, Michi hears a short fight of growling and yelping before she hears and smells Leah running toward the house in human form, rushing up to Michi's "healing" room. Leah is in a deep rage and runs up to Michi to slack her, which Michi allows to happen. Leah then collapses on Michi's bed sobbing how Seth imprinted on Michi- which does not make Michi too thrilled.

So, time passes at the Cullen house, Michi accepts her fate and begins to enjoy her new family, with Seth as the awkward best friend-but-there-is –more-to-it guy In her dreams, she is taken in front of the council of the Gods again, of which Artemis describes how she did fulfill her oath to kill Michi by granting the Vampire a good hunt, but she came back herself. She ages very slowly now, so the gods need not worry. Blah, blah, blah. Michi realizes she has a connection to Percy that whenever he is hurt, she can take his pain and heal him at the expense of her own body. She realizes she needs to go back to camp, but Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Seth, and Leah insist in coming with her. So on the trek over, Michi can't hide her secrets from the Clearwaters, in which Seth is happy that he and Michi can run together again. She also tells them all of the world that they are about to enter, but they don't believe her until they are truly there. First person she meets in camp is Mr. D who decides her "singer" is Percy. She nearly starts to go after him before she rushes deep into the woods to no longer smell him. Angst, desire, and panic the final days before their birthday. Battle. Over. She returns to Forks, showing that not all monsters are bad (you think they would have learned from Tyson). Afterwards, the Gods tell Michi that since she is gifted by all the Gods, she will become a minor goddess herself, which spawned another mini-arc in my head, but I don't think it would interest ya'll. She becomes the Goddess of the Unnatural. Unique Monsters and special demi-gods and what not.

So brief overview. Please don't hate me, or send me hateful mail. I just might go Hulk on you. I am working on two other projects if they ever get up:

Annabeth's complete version of the first Percy Jackson Series. This will take a while because I am using the exact quotations in the stories and telling it the exact same way. Think of Midnight Sun, Ed's version of Twilight.

A Batman Beyond and Iron Man Crossover. An unholy Mavel and DC union. I quite enjoy creating the story in my head so I hope you will too.

I apologize to all who follow this. I just couldn't do it anymore.

With many regrets,

Kyriaomi


End file.
